Hitman
by redpenkiller
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya was hired as a hitman by Kuramochi Youichi to assassinate Sawamura Eijun, a cross-dresser who was a multi millionaire and ran several companies. Little did Miyuki know that his target was a stupid but sexy genius.
1. Chapter 1

Kuramochi Youichi interlaced his fingers, staring at the man in front of him. There wasn't much light, but it was enough to see the smirk dancing on his lips. "Are you up for the job?"

Miyuki Kazuya scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "This is what I do; of course I am."

"Alright." The green-head grabbed a photo from Kominato Ryosuke, his second in command, and handed it to the bespectacled man. "This is Sawamura Eijun. Age 22, runs multiple companies."

Miyuki studied the photo, his eyebrows rising. "Woman?"

"Man."

"Tsk. Cross-dressers. So, why do you want him dead?"

"He deceived me a few times in the past and has also stolen my money. I can't let him slide. You're the right man for the job."

The assassin shrugged, resting his head on his palm. "He doesn't seem like much to handle. Looks easy enough."

"Do _not_ be fooled by his looks. He's a genius."

"Whatever you say." Miyuki crumpled up the photo and stood, jamming his hands in his pockets. "Time?"

"You have an hour." Kuramochi furrowed his brow. "No more, no less. If you mess up, I _might_ consider giving you another chance, Hitman."

The latter laughed as he walked away, a lightness to his gait. "Were you deceived by his silicone bra inserts?"

"Shut up and go before I drop-kick you!"

* * *

In a nearby building, a humongous party among business men and women was taking place. People continued to arrive in fancy cars and limousines, flaunting their wealth.

Disguising himself as an employee under Kuramochi's corporation, Miyuki walked in. Soothing jazz music played over the clinking of wine glasses and the spurts of laughter that came from certain conversations. He looked right and left, searching for his target. _'I only have an hour,'_ he thought, squeezing past several groups. _'Where is she— I mean he…'_

Turning a corner, he grinned as he saw a brunette in a long black dress sitting alone at a table for two. "This shouldn't be too hard." Checking that every inch of his spiffy suit was wrinkle free, he licked his lips and made his way over, sitting across from him. "Hey."

The brunette looked up from his small mirror and offered him a warm smile. "Hello there."

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"No one in particular."

"Why do you seem so lonely? Join the crowd."

"I prefer not to… _mingle_ with others. I like to keep to myself."

The bespectacled man nodded. "Ah, I see. Oops, I forgot to introduce myself properly. I'm Miyuki Kazuya." He stuck out his hand.

The brunette ignored his hand and beamed. "Sawamura Eijun. Nice to meet you."

The hitman stifled a frown. _'How rude. You don't just ignore a handshake like that.'_ "Anyways, I have a question if it's not too personal."

Eijun cocked his head, a finger on his chin. "Nothing's ever too personal."

"Why do you cross-dress?"

"Haha! Nice one! Many people ask me that! I look better in women's clothing for some reason, so I choose to wear it. Do I look good?"

Miyuki analyzed the latter's features. Short brown hair, big amber eyes that were enhanced by mascara, perfect red lips, his sun-kissed skin, a pearl necklace, a long, black off the shoulder dress with a slit that exposed his left leg, two inch black heels and forearms that were covered by black satin gloves. "Sexy." _'What am I saying?'_

The brunette blushed, fidgeting. "Wow, that's so bold of you!" _'Jerk.'_

"My pleasure. Would you mind if I get us some drinks?"

"Oh, thanks! Red wine, please."

"No problem." Miyuki winked and stood, walking off to the bar. Ordering their drinks, he secretly poured a packet of poison in Eijun's glass and swirled it around, cackling. "This might be the easiest task I've had so far. Youichi better pay me racks for this." Hiding his evil demeanor, he went back to the waiting male and gave him his drink.

"That was fast," Eijun said, folding his arms.

"I try my best." As soon as the bespectacled man sat down, he realized that something was off. His target was staring right at him with an entertained gaze, almost as if his eyes were peering into his soul. He chuckled nervously, slightly tugging on his tie. "Is there something on my face?"

Eijun leaned forward, his hands on his cheeks. "Hmm… Miyuki Kazuya, you're such a wonderful and secretive person. But you could've done better. First of all, you poisoned my wine. Approximately 2,567 ft away, there is a sniper pointing straight at the back of my head; I sent someone to kill the guy while you were gone. You have several weapons hidden in your suit. You don't think I'm sexy, I'm just a target. Kuramochi sent you after me, didn't he? Calculating the expenses, I didn't steal _that_ much money from him. Only 3% of his total earnings. There were bombs surrounding my car, but I turned them off before you even stepped foot in this place. You have a minute left before your hour's up, Hitman-san. What are you going to do?"

Miyuki's eyes widened in shock, his mouth agape. "That's impossible! How on Earth did you know all that? That info was top secret!"

Eijun stretched as he got up, his eyes never leaving his enemy. Taking his glass, he sat on his lap and rubbed the bespectacled man's cock through his pants. "Ooh," he whispered seductively into his ear. "You're big. I like you, Hitman-san. But…" He poured his poisoned wine on Miyuki's white shirt and walked away, smiling. "You're gonna have to try harder, _boo_." He flipped his hair and disappeared down the street.

Miyuki sucked his teeth in frustration, smashing his glass against the table. "Fucking bullshit."

* * *

 **Um, I'm not entirely sure if I should continue this *coughs* I have to focus on Abandoned, but I just couldn't refrain from writing this! So, tell me what you thought and if you DO want more (which I'm pretty sure of already) just mention it and I might make this a multi chapter story! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, it looks like you guys like this, so why not, eh?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Work Hard, Play Hard

"So, honey bun. What makes you think I'll let you kill me?" Eijun asked, sipping a glass of wine.

Miyuki gritted his teeth, attempting to free his hands from the chains binding him to the chair. "If you could remove this bag from my face, I'll be happy to tell you."

The brunette laughed. "Oh no, sweetie. I'm afraid that's impossible because it's amazing that I captured you. The best hitman in the world. In my basement. How did this happen again?" He set down his half-empty glass and walked to the tied hitman and sat on his lap, putting a hand around on his throat. "You poor thing," he said teasingly.

* * *

 _A few hours ago…_

"Don't just stand there dumbfounded!" Kuramochi said into Miyuki's earpiece as Eijun left the party. "Chase after him!"

Pushing the table aside in anger, Miyuki pulled out his gun and dashed outside. Looking both ways, he saw Eijun heading to the left. "Get back here!"

Eijun gasped, smirking. "Ooh, someone's pretty angry!" He picked up his speed and took out the pistol that was strapped to his leg. Hearing the bespectacled man's footsteps near, he turned the corner and climbed a fire escape.

When Miyuki turned, he rose a brow. "Where the hell did he go?! Where the hell did he go?!"

 _BANG!_

Upon hearing a gunshot, he evaded the bullet by a hair and shot into the air. "Get down!"

Eijun stuck out his tongue, twirling around on the roof. "Hehe! Make me, Hitman-san! You're totally better than this! Maybe I was wrong… Kuramochi should have never hired you– WHOA!" Suddenly, Miyuki appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying. The brunette landed a few feet away, landing on his back. "Hey…" he grimaced, regaining some air. "I take that back. You're not half bad."

The older man put another bullet in his gun and slowly made his way to the defenseless target. "Don't even try running away from me," he warned. "Your gun is out of reach. You have nothing on you; you're dead."

Eijun pouted as he felt the weapon press against his temple. "Aw, man. I'm done for. I thought we could play a little more, but I guess not."

"You're acting awfully calm, bitch. Stop that. Have any last words?"

"You fucked up."

Miyuki pulled the trigger. But the bullet bounced off the latter's temple and toppled to the ground. His eyes widened. "What the fuck?! Rubber?!" Eijun had disappeared from his sight and reappeared next to him, punching him in the jaw. He held his face in pain. "Tell me! What did you do to my gun?"

The brunette ignored his question and dashed towards him. He aimed an axe kick at his assassin, exposing his lace underwear. "It's all about instant calculations! There's no time to think; just action! The second you kicked me, I switched the bullets in your pockets!" He rolled his eyes in frustration as the bespectacled man blocked his kick, grabbed him by the leg and headbutted him. He staggered backwards, blood leaking from his nose. _'Ah, that's not nice, marshmallow-chan~'_

Fists raised, Miyuki lurched forward and tried to connect with Eijun's throat, only for it to be blocked. Without a second passing, his glasses were immediately knocked off his face and he was pinned to the ground.

The mastermind hummed as he tied the latter's hands behind his back. "Sweet cheeks," he whispered. "It's not nice to fight against girls. So why don't you remain silent and come with me?"

Miyuki cursed, admitting defeat. "Fuck."

* * *

Eijun removed his hand from Miyuki's throat and leaned against the wall. The room was dark, save for a flickering lightbulb, an interrogation table and a chair. "Honey boo, you tried your best, really. Silly me. I should've went easier on you. Do you hate me now?"

"Of course I do! You're making a fool out of me!"

The brunette put a hand to his heart in fake shock, gasping. "Oh, my! What am I to do? I can't have my hostage hate me! Please, what do you want?"

The hitman dug his fingernails into his palms in anger. "Take this _freaking_ bag off my face so I can breathe. And untie my hands while you're at it."

"Sure!"

The older male rose a brow in confusion as he sensed his target's warmth surrounding him, a sweet smell hitting his nose. _'What? Is he seriously letting me go?'_ A minute later, his hands were freed and he could see everything. Well, nothing but darkness and a sliver of light. He took in as much air as he could and let it out.

Eijun tossed the ropes aside. "You can go."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're free to go."

"But why? Aren't you going to torture me or anything? Perhaps kill me 'cause I'm an assassin?"

"Hey, hey. I use my brain, not my fists. I may seem smart and all… but I'm a completely different person on the inside. A small, measly human with nothing but fame and money. So many people are after me–"

Miyuki sucked his teeth. "I never asked for your life story, woman… or whatever the hell you are." He stood, dusting off his suit. "I won't kill you just yet. But I swear to god, you won't outsmart me again. You won't catch me again. You won't even see me the day I kill you–"

"June 17, 10:21 pm," Eijun said with a smirk on his face. "We'll meet again." He led his assassin to the door.

"Shut your mouth."

Once they were outside, the brunette extended his arms, puckering his lips. "Give mommy a warm hug and kiss before you leave, baby."

Miyuki looked at him in disgust. "Yeah, you were right. You're a completely different person when you're not in front of others." He walked away, hands in his pockets.

Eijun lowered his head, biting his lip. "You don't understand…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the favorites and follows!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Three-Way Encounter

"You caused another mess again?! What's wrong with you?!"

Eijun's grip on his phone grew tighter as he smiled bitterly. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not! You do this every single time! Why won't you learn from your mistakes?!"

"But this wasn't a mistake. Therefore there was nothing to learn from."

"You're making us look bad! You're on the newspapers, TV, social media! Everywhere! Stop causing trouble for everyone!"

"H-Hey, it's not my fault–"

"It _is_ your fault. More people are going to go after you if you keep this up. Stop this and continue to study. I want you to be the smartest person in the world."

"Mom—"

 _Beep!_

Eijun let the phone slip from his hand as his mother hung up. With a sigh, he sat on the edge of his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _'Why do my own parents hate me? I'm an idiot… I can't be any smarter than this… my brain's going to explode.'_

Mustering the strength to stand, the brunette walked out of his room and descended the stairs to the kitchen. "Harucchi!" he called out, yawning.

Kominato Haruichi, his maid, immediately appeared before him, bending at a ninety degree angle. "Yes, Sawamura-san?"

Eijun sat at the table and folded his arms. "Do I have anything scheduled this week?"

Haruichi rose a brow. "Are you certain you want to go to these events? You've been studying the entire week without rest."

"I asked a question. Answer it."

"S-Sure…" The pinkette pressed a button on his phone and displayed a hologram of a calendar. Swiping through it, he stopped at the current week. "Hmm, today there's a business party in Shibuya at Inashiro Manor."

Eijun peered at the calendar, his brow furrowing. "Today's June 17, right?"

Haruichi nodded.

Eijun leapt from his chair, squealing in excitement. "Yaass! I finally get to meet honey boo again!"

Haruichi cocked his head in confusion. _'Honey boo?'_

* * *

Miyuki held his cheek in pain.

Kuramochi withdrew his hand, enraged. "You _what_? You failed?"

The bespectacled man said nothing.

Kuramochi banged his fist on his desk. "Answer my damn question! You failed your task?!"

"Yes, sir."

"Jesus Christ." The green haired male paced around his lair in an attempt to calm down. "How could you? You were the only hitman that was capable of this job and you fuck up? Do you know how much that makes me look bad? I must look like a fool."

Miyuki shook his head after a while and looked at Kuramochi's back. "I apologize. He was steps ahead of me. I s-still don't understand. How on Earth did he know… _everything_? He knew there was a sniper but he never looked up _once_. I don't understand this madness."

Kuramochi turned around, rolling his tongue in his mouth. Coming to a conclusion he sat down at his desk and rapidly typed at his laptop. "I warned you that he was a genius. You didn't listen."

"I could've sworn you were bluffing. Flirting with him was easy; he looked like an idiot."

"Many people underestimate him because of his appearance. Like I did."

"Huh, no wonder."

"Don't laugh!" Kuramochi beckoned the latter over with his index finger. "This website tells all the events that are happening this month. There's one today at Inashiro Manor. You're going."

Miyuki placed his arm on the top of Kuramochi's chair. "Will that cross-dresser be there?"

"Obviously. I'm not mad at you, but I seriously want him dead. If you fail again, you can try to kill him on your own time. Got it?"

The assassin smirked. "Yes, sir." _'I'll finally get to meet that bastard again.'_

* * *

 _9:01 pm_

Narumiya Mei stared at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie. "Hmm, I like this look." Taking a step back, he did several poses and smiled in content. "Yeah, it's good. Masa!"

Harada Masatoshi opened the door and poked his head in. "Yes?"

"Are ya done with the decorations and everything? It's almost 10."

"Just a few more tables to set up and that'll be it."

"Fine."

Harada nodded and left.

Walking to his closet, Mei opened a door and removed a small photo. His eyes were filled with determination. "Eijun… I'm _definitely_ going to get you back. This bright smile will not belong to anyone else but _me_."

* * *

 _9:48 pm_

Miyuki sat back in the limo as the driver made his way to Shibuya. The hitman looked out the window in boredom as the sight of pachinko places and brightly lit department stores passed by with a blur. "Inashiro Manor. Inashiro sounds so familiar."

Shrugging, he closed his eyes and exhaled. Opening them again, he went over the procedures Kuramochi gave him. _'Once you get inside, don't hesitate. Make some small talk and when he's open, commence the assassination. There are several snipers hiding underneath the potholes nearby but they won't shoot until the bastard runs out. There's a park five blocks from the manor and you two can duke it out there if necessary. Bring him dead or alive.'_

Miyuki cracked his knuckles. "Driver-san, how much longer?"

The old man turned around and smiled. "About fifteen minutes. Do not fret."

"Good." _'I will not lose this time. He's mine.'_

* * *

 _10:11 pm_

Eijun yawned as he applied his mascara, struggling to keep his eyes open. "I hope Hitman-san comes so we can have fun again." He moved on to eyeshadow. "He was so serious about killing me… that hasn't happened in a while. That really made my heart race."

Haruichi knocked on the bathroom door. "Sawamura-san."

"Yeah?"

"It's past ten. The party already started."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Being late isn't going to hurt anyone. Narumiya is probably giving shout outs to people." _'That silly bastard. Why am I going to this party anyway? Damn it, Eijun, stop contradicting yourself. You're going to see Hitman-san and come back. That's it.'_ Setting down his makeup kit, he smacked his lips. "I'm so sexy."

Haruichi stifled a laugh. "I'll get the car ready, Sawamura-san."

* * *

 _10:54 pm_

Miyuki tapped his thigh impatiently. "What's the holdup?"

The old man turned and bowed apologetically. "Pardon me, young sir. It seems that there's a traffic jam. The party already started, right? You could either walk there or hail a cab. We're not too far from the manor."

The bespectacled man sucked his teeth in frustration as he opened the limo door and closed it. "Damn it." He held his earpiece near his mouth. "Snipers, on hold." Looking down the street, he spotted the manor a few blocks away and began walking.

"That bastard better not be up to anything foolish."

* * *

"There's my baby," Mei said as he sat across from Eijun. "Where have you been? You missed the opening credits."

Eijun looked around, pretending to search for where the voice was coming from. "Is there someone talking to me? That's strange." He shrugged and took a sip of his wine.

Mei sweat-dropped. "You're so mean. But that's what I love about you, Ei-chan."

The brunette slammed his glass against the table and glared at the male across from him. "I warned you, Narumiya. Do _not_ call me that."

"Back to last name basis already? So feisty."

"I'll take that as an insult." He yawned, covering his mouth.

"You're stunning."

Eijun interlaced his fingers. "Hey. Just what do you want from me? Can't you see I want to be away from you right now?"

Mei rose a brow, intrigued. "Away from me? Why? You're so sexy I can't take my eyes off you."

The genius sighed. "I broke up with you for a reason, Narumiya. Stop loving me already."

"Eh? My heart still aches for you, Ei-chan. So does my cock."

"There you go again with that name. _Stop_."

Mei stood and made his way to the brunette. He held his face with one hand and smirked. "I'm not letting you leave this time, Sawamura Eijun."

Eijun frowned uncomfortably, averting his eyes to the crowd. "Get your hands off of me. I don't like you." _'Oh, my God… where's Hitman-san? Where is he? I thought he'd be here by now…'_

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nope." He yawned again.

"Then why are you here at this party?"

"Can't I have fun once in a while?"

The blonde forcefully pulled his ex-boyfriend's face toward him. "Fun? Alright. You're gonna have fun with me." Without permission, Mei yanked Eijun's arm and dragged him along.

The brunette fought back by pulling and tugging, but it was futile. "Let go of me! Narumiya, I'm not playing around with you!"

Making sure no one was watching, Mei entered the empty men's bathroom and shoved Eijun against the wall. "You can't escape."

Meanwhile, Miyuki showed his ID to the guards and entered the manor. "Finally, I'm here. Now, where is he?" Swiftly maneuvering through the crowds of people, he sought for the brunette he was targeting. Checking each table, he turned up empty handed. "Did he already leave?" He glanced at his watch. "It is late but it's highly unlikely."

Walking around, the bespectacled man spotted a table near the back and smirked. "Sneaky bitch. He thought he could hide from me."

Arriving at the back, Miyuki's mouth dropped as he realized one was there except for an overturned chair and wine spilled all over the table. "What happened here?" he asked no one in particular. Fumbling on the floor he found a black purse. He put it to his nose and sniffed it. "Smells like perfume."

Opening it, the hitman's eyes widened. He pulled out an ID. "Sawamura! So that asshole _is_ here! But where did he go…"

Suddenly, something shiny caught his eye. He walked forward and found an earring. He crouched down and picked it up. "The hook is the bent like someone was trying to yank it off. Is this his?" Standing up, Miyuki continued to walk straight ahead until he found another earring. Looking up he was face to face with the men's bathroom. _'Here? That cross-dresser is seriously–'_

His trail of thought disappeared as he heard a muffled scream of protest. Taking out his gun, Miyuki stormed into the bathroom.

He gasped.

Pinned to the wall, Eijun shook his head in protest as Mei covered his mouth and kissed him along the neck, stroking his hand up his thigh. "You're as sexy as ever, Ei-chan."

"Ah… l-let go… MEI!" _'Hitman-san, wherever you are… please… help me…'_

Miyuki felt his heart sink. He bit his lip in anger as he charged forward and grabbed the blonde, knocking him to the ground. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM!"

Eijun fell and gasped for air, his chest heaving. "H-Hitman-san!"

Mei frowned. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Can't you see that this is a private bathroom?"

Miyuki held onto his collar as tightly as he could, his eyes radiating with rage. His voice turned raspy, his face scrunched up. "You… just who the _fuck_ do you think _you_ are to hurt my precious target like that?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fuck Around and Get Smoked

* * *

Miyuki gritted his teeth. "Just who the _fuck_ do you think _you_ are to hurt my precious target like that?!"

Mei struggled to pry from the latter's grasp. "Get the fuck off of me! Ei-chan and I have private business to attend to!"

"That does _not_ give you the right to touch him like that. Do you understand me, _shrimp_?"

"What did you just call me? Ei-chan, do you know this guy? He's pissing me off!"

Eijun turned his head, unresponsive.

Miyuki stood up and wiped the corner of his mouth. "Leave now."

Mei rose a brow. "Me? You better watch your mouth. You don't know who you're messing with. Why don't you leave and let me talk to Ei-chan?"

The bespectacled man cocked his head. "There'll be no need to talk." Twisting his body halfway, he stretched his leg and brutally kicked Mei in the face, causing him to fall back.

Mei growled. "The hell was that for?" Springing forward, he attempted to punch Miyuki in the jaw but Miyuki leaned back, ducked under and kicked Mei in the back. The blonde turned around and retrieved his gun from his blazer. He pointed it at Miyuki and sneered. "You're dead."

The hitman smirked. "Is that so?"

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Miyuki effortlessly swerved his head as Mei shot at him constantly. "This is light work," he mused, weaving between the bullets. Getting his own gun, he charged forward and shouldered the latter into the wall with all his might.

The blonde coughed as he crashed into the wall and became face to face with a black hole. He bit his lip and lowered his head. "Fuck."

Miyuki lowered his gun to Mei's crotch. "Next time… keep your horniness to yourself. Not _my_ Sawamura." He fired, causing the blonde to scream in pain and clutch his bloody balls. He fell to the ground soon after and passed out.

Dropping his shoulders, Miyuki sighed as he pocketed his gun and turned around to look at Eijun. "Are you okay?"

Eijun buried his head between his legs and slowly nodded. "Thank you," he murmured.

Miyuki walked over to him and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I didn't do much. What was he trying to do to you?"

The brunette sniffed. "Get me back, obviously."

"Get you back? He's your ex?"

Another nod.

The bespectacled man whistled in astonishment. "Wow. You must have an entire line of exes still in love with you."

"Tell me about it." Eijun lifted his head and looked at Miyuki with teary eyes. "Thank you, sweet cheeks. For saving me. I didn't have any weapons on me. I left them all at home."

Miyuki sweat-dropped. "That nickname always sends a chill down my spine–"

"You don't know how long I waited for you." The cross-dresser smiled bitterly, blinking rapidly. "I really wanted to see you again. When you tried to kill me the other day, it lit up a fire inside of me. I felt excited. No one has _ever_ made me feel like that before."

Miyuki stood in silence.

Eijun continued, "My heart would race when I think about you. I couldn't get you out of my mind when I realized you might come to this party. I wanted us to talk for a while, but then this blonde bastard took your spot." He smiled again and laughed softly. "I'm so stupid."

Miyuki rose a brow. "Stupid?" He helped his target up and they walked out of the bathroom. The party was carrying on as usual, music blasting through the speakers. "Don't call yourself stupid. You're a fucking genius. How did you know that there was a sniper on top of the building? How did you know who I was?"

Eijun shook his head as they exited the manor and into a nearby parking lot. "I have a little spy on deck. I don't do any work. They give me the information, I put it to good use. This brain is worthless."

The hitman exhaled. "Why do you put yourself down so much? I'm being honest. You really are smart." _'Beauti_ f _ul too.'_

The brunette searched in his purse for a pack of cigarettes and unwrapped it, taking out a stick. "Do you have a light?"

"You smoke? You don't look like the type." He searched in his pockets and tossed the latter a lighter. "Don't blame me if you die young of cancer."

Eijun scoffed, lighting up his cigarette. He put it in his mouth and handed back the lighter. Inhaling, he swirled the smoke inside his mouth and exhaled, holding the cigarette between his middle and index finger. "I wouldn't mind," he said finally. "I don't like the life I'm living right now."

Miyuki said, "That's strange. Where's that overly happy, sexy, determined Sawamura Eijun I saw the other day? Was I dreaming?"

"Oh… maybe. I mean, I haven't been _me_ lately. Things came up and now I'm just… shaken up. Not a big deal. I'm used to it." He took another puff, exhaling. "People break up with me once they realize I'm not the _Eijun_ they expected. Then I steal their money and get away with it. But I don't give a fuck. Never had feelings for 'em anyway." He grinned and looked up at Miyuki. "Why am I telling this to you? Ha, it's not like we're friends or anything."

The assassin shook his head. "It's fine. I mean, I don't mind you telling your life story."

"Didn't Kuramochi send you to kill me again?"

Then it hit him. Miyuki slapped his forehead and groaned. His mission had completely slipped from his mind. "Goddamn it!" He put his earpiece to his lips. "All units, retreat. Mission has been postponed. Return to base. Over."

Eijun leaned against the gate. "Why did you cancel it? You could've killed me right now."

"It's not fair. I want to go head to head with you when you're ready."

"Hitmen aren't supposed to care about the condition of their targets. It's kill or no kill."

"Well, I do. You, especially."

Eijun felt his heart skip a beat. "What's that supposed to mean? That sounded wrong." He let out another puff of smoke. "No one cares about me."

"What do you mean?"

"Long story short, I'm worthless. I'm rich, I'm famous, yeah, yeah, whatever. But there's something that I don't have that money won't buy."

"What's that?"

Finishing up his cigarette, Eijun tossed it to the ground and crushed it with his heel. He turned around and blushed. "Someone to keep me company. Someone to help me cope with everything I'm going through. That's all I want. Then I'll be happy." _'I want you.'_

Miyuki stood in awe, speechless. After thinking for a while, he spoke. "I hope you'll be able to find that person."

"I… I already did. I'm not sure about my feelings for them, their feelings for me or if we'll be able to be together. We're both crazy people. Haha. I'm so demanding I hate it. Why couldn't I be normal?"

The hitman shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hey."

Eijun turned around to face him. "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Did that bastard hurt you anywhere?"

"I'm totally fine. Nothing to worry about. Thank you again… for saving me."

"I only did it because I didn't want that guy to taint my million dollar target. Fucking weakling. If I wasn't a hitman, I would've ignored your ass and let you get raped. Ungrateful bastard. Bleh!"

"How caring."

"I know, right?"

Eijun rolled his eyes. "Whatever, honey boo." He walked up to him and puckered his lips. "Give mommy a big kiss before I go."

Miyuki turned his head. "Save them lips for the guy you have feelings for, alright?"

The brunette pouted. "Fine then." Tippy-toeing, he kissed the bespectacled man on the cheek and ruffled his hair. "I'll get going now, Hitman-san. Bye-bye."

Until he heard the cross-dresser's car roll away, Miyuki fell to his knees, his face red. "He kissed me! Holy crap… do I… no… way …like him?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a chapter to settle down with. Hmm, I have an idea for a horror story with Miyuki haunting the entire team but pretending to be innocent… how does that sound? Anyhow, onward!**

* * *

Chapter 5: I'm So Wavy, I'm So Wavy

Miyuki took a deep breath as the door to the helicopter slid open. He adjusted his sports glasses and walked near the edge. His clothes rippled fiercely in the wind, almost causing him to fall back. Staring at the land below him, he spoke into his earpiece. "Yo, Youichi. I'm pretty up high."

"Obviously," Kuramochi responded. "Remember what I said. Don't be afraid, jump down, deploy the parachute and land where you're supposed to. Got that?"

"Roger." The bespectacled man took another deep breath as he looked down again. "I sure am high up." Turning around, he gave Ryosuke a thumbs up and the pinkette nodded. Taking that as a signal, Miyuki counted to three and jumped off the helicopter, wind flying into his face. He shouted as gravity forced him down. He spread his arms and legs, eyes narrowing at his destination.

After a few minutes he deployed his parachute and was slowly brought down to the top of a tower.

The hitman removed his flying gear and kneeled down, taking out a sniper rifle. He positioned it at a certain building where a certain man was delivering a speech. Miyuki rolled his eyes as he focused on him, his lips curling into a sneer. "Fuck this guy," he said, putting a finger on the trigger.

Meanwhile, Donald Trump tapped his finger on the podium repeatedly. "I will make America a better place," he said. "Please vote for me or else I will—"

"Deport Mexicans. Yeah, yeah, we know," Miyuki said in English to himself, smirking. He pulled the trigger. "See you later."

 _BANG!_

Everyone below him screamed and scattered in fear as Donald fell to the ground motionless, blood leaking from his forehead.

"Oh, my God!"

"He's been assassinated!"

"Run away!"

"Ah!"

Miyuki cracked his neck, standing up. "Back to Japan, I guess."

* * *

 _13 hours later_

Miyuki grinned as Kuramochi tossed him three thick wads of hundred dollar bills. "Thank you for your cooperation," he mused.

Kuramochi rolled his eyes. "Going to America to kill that bastard was easier than killing Sawamura? Seriously? What kind of _shit_ is that?"

The bespectacled man shrugged. "Dunno. At least I did something productive. Be grateful that I'm even working for you."

The green haired male sighed. "Whatever. As I promised, you take your time in murdering that no-boobs having ass woman… man… fuck. You can leave now."

Miyuki nodded, making his way out the door. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Eijun rose a brow in amusement as he switched to a news channel. "Heh? Donald Trump assassinated. Tuh, not as if I favored him anyway." He read the information provided below and thought to himself. _'Died in one shot? Imagine if that was my sweet cheeks.'_

"It sure was," a voice said.

As a reflex, Eijun reached for the pistol underneath the bed and sharply turned around, his finger on the trigger. "Who the fuck is there— EH?!" His mouth hung in confusion as he realized Miyuki was standing at the doorway. "H-Honey boo? How did you… where did you… Harucchi!"

Haruichi suddenly appeared behind Miyuki, panting. "Sawamura-san, I-I'm sorry! He j-just came out of nowhere and… and…" His voice trailed off as his face turned red.

"And what?" Eijun asked.

The pinkette blushed harder. "Threw me h-halfway across the r-room… while grabbing m-my ass."

The brunette sweat-dropped. "I would like to apologize for that confrontation, Harucchi. You may go."

The maid stifled a growl at Miyuki and left.

Eijun set down his gun and walked towards the hitman. "I wanted you to grab my ass, not his."

The latter chuckled. "He was getting on my nerves so I had no choice."

"How'd you know where I live anyway? It's not everyday I get visitors."

"I'm a hitman for a reason; I'm supposed to know this stuff."

"Why are you here?"

"Can't I say hi?" Miyuki shivered as Eijun's hands roamed around his body from head to toe. A pass over his crotch made him gasp.

"Why would you need to say hi to me? I'm not important." Finishing his check, Eijun stood straight and nodded. "Good, you're weapon free. You can come in."

Relieved, Miyuki removed his shoes and climbed onto his target's bed. He looked around the immense bedroom and snorted. "Use your filthy money more wisely. This room is too big." _'Think of how many positions I can fuck him in around here!'_

The cross-dresser sat next to him, flipping from channel to channel. "I told you this before," he said. "I have money but I can't do anything. I don't even know how I got rich. All I do is go to parties, get some dick, and steal money. So boring."

Miyuki frowned. "Hey. Enough with the depressed bullshit, aight? I came here to relax and perhaps fuck you, so stop."

The millionaire whipped his head around. "Fuck me? Ha, as if I'd let you."

"Now why would you say _that_?"

"Cause I don't like you, baka!"

The hitman smiled. "You sure about that?" Reaching up, he pulled Eijun's head down and looked directly into his caramel eyes, their noses an inch from touching.

Eijun felt his heart race as he stared into Miyuki's charismatic pupils. _'He's so handsome…'_ But his naughty thoughts were interrupted when the bespectacled man withdrew and cackled mischievously. "See? You do like me! Hahahaha!"

Pouting, Eijun slapped his thigh. "That wasn't funny! Don't mess with a poor girl's feelings!"

"Girl? I thought you were a boy!"

"I am! But I like to think of myself as a girl!"

"Why's that?"

"So I can wear makeup and dresses and…" He yelled as he recognized he was **_not_** in his sexy mode. Donned in a gray T-shirt and blue gym shorts with white stripes, he dashed to the mirror. No makeup whatsoever with a heavy dose of bed hair. _Just_ what he wanted his crush to see. "Nooooooooo!" Fumbling for his makeup kit, he struggled to apply some lipstick when a hand grasped his wrist. He looked up. "Hitman-san! Don't look at me! I look like shit, don't I?!"

Miyuki shook his head. "No, you look like Sawamura Eijun. I didn't even notice that you weren't wearing makeup. That's how flawless you are."

A minute later, Eijun smiled widely, stars shining around him. "Heh… that was a confession right there, right? You just confessed to me, right? You thought you were slick, huh? Baka."

Miyuki stood still then thought of the perfect response. His face darkened. "Whoops, my tongue got ahead of me. I lied. You do look like shit. The second I saw you I was like _'Holy crap, I didn't know Voldemort had a Japanese cousin!'_ I swear my glasses almost cracked. I bet if a Nokia phone dropped on this house right now, you'd look just like the outcome. A DISASTER! Are you some kind of undercover dinosaur cause that's exactly what your dry ass face looks like. The hell wrong with you? No titties having ass bitch. At least you got a fat ass though. You're lucky that I'm gay because I would've lost interest in you a _long_ time ago."

Eijun's jaw hit the ground in disbelief, his body drooping forward. Fake tears dripped down his face. "Sweet cheeks… HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! UWAAHHHH!" He clung onto the latter's shirt and buried his head in his chest.

Miyuki grinned victoriously. He patted the brunette's hair. "Have you admitted defeat?"

"YES!"

"Do you promise to be yourself around me?"

"YES!"

"Now let me ask you again. Do you love me?"

Eijun's sobs came to a halt. He looked at the floor and gulped, his cheeks burning. "What do I get in return?"

Miyuki's voice turned serious. "Someone who'll be by your side so you can vent to. Someone who'll try to understand your feelings and frustrations."

The cross-dresser looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie?"

Eijun tiptoed and grabbed the hitman's cheeks. "Fine. I do love you, baka." He closed his eyes and planted his lips on Miyuki's.

Miyuki pulled Eijun's head closer and wrapped his hand around his waist. He pressed his lips harder, causing the brunette to gasp as he slowly forced his tongue inside his mouth. His tongue examined the entirety of its wet cave and played with Eijun's tongue. The kiss became slower, wetter and hotter as they tilted their heads to fulfill their needs, sucking on each other's lips. Just as Eijun was about to reach for the elder's belt, Miyuki's phone rang.

Miyuki pulled back and smiled apologetically. "Gotta take this." He turned around and picked up his phone.

Eijun sat at the edge of his bed and rolled his eyes. _'What could be more important than having the opportunity to fuck me, damn it? My ass was so prepared for this!'_

"I got another mission for you," Kuramochi said.

"Can't this wait?" Miyuki pleaded. "I'm kinda busy."

"Does it sound like I give a fuck? I told you to go to his house so you could tell him why his assassination is on hold. What do you mean, busy? Don't tell me you—"

"Ah, aight, aight! Gotcha! Be right there!" Sighing, he pressed the end call button and faced Eijun. "Hey. Sorry, but I gotta go."

Eijun tapped his finger on his elbow irritatedly. "Hmph. Guess you can't help it anyway. Go. Not like I care."

"Liar~"

"SH-SHUT UP!"

Miyuki walked over to him, ruffled his hair and pushed him onto the bed. "Loser!" He ran out the door.

The brunette scrambled to his feet in an effort to chase after him but as soon as he jumped to the first floor Miyuki was gone. He stomped angrily. "Fuck! Mou~"

* * *

 **Time for a little shameless self promotion. So, I made this Daiya no Ace crack video over on YouTube! Please check it out because I guarantee you'll be laughing your ass off! My channel is redpenkiller! See ya next chapter :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**What is up, y'all?! How have you all been? I don't have much else to say except that this chapter has some niiiiiice lemon!**

* * *

Chapter 6: I Just Fucked Your Bitch in Some Gucci Flip-flops

Articles of clothing were strewn across the floor.

With the windows closed, the heavy, musky scent of sex lingered in the air.

Sweat dripped from their bodies endlessly. It was _freaking_ hot, but their minds were filled with too much ecstasy to care.

Eijun's eyes rolled back into his head as he clenched the sheets with all his might, the shocks of pleasure and the size of Miyuki's thick cock soaring through his body. "Fuck, yes! Mhm… ah… ngh… ah, ah, ah! H-Harder!"

Miyuki felt his heart melt as the seductive moans reached his ears. His cock grew porcelain hard and he sensed it stiffen in the brunette's ass. He grabbed his hips tighter and thrusted faster and with more force, the bed creaking dangerously beneath them.

Eijun pressed his face into the pillow, moaning and screaming in pleasure as loud as his lungs allowed him to. The older male's cock harshly moved in and out, pressing against his tight walls dreamily. It made him tingle and his mind turned foggy. His own member was completely wet, and it didn't help that Miyuki was stroking it at an extremely fast pace. His toes curled as the bespectacled man gave him a sharp thrust, barely hitting his prostate.

The older male leaned down and licked his ear, groaning teasingly. "You're so _fucking_ tight," he growled, inserting his fingers in Eijun's mouth.

Eijun sucked on them hungrily, saliva dripping from his lips. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. "I'm so… horny… you're so big, too…"

Miyuki gave him another sharp thrust. "Who's daddy?"

"Are you out of your mind? I'll _never_ answer that stupid question— ah, fuck yes!"

The bespectacled man sucked on his neck as he played with the younger male's nipple, twisting it between his fingertips. "You like that, don't you? You horny little slut." His fingers moved lower, lower to his twitching shaft.

Eijun gasped as Miyuki's fingers gingerly ran up and down his crotch, fondling with his hard balls occasionally. This was killing him. He squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure as he grinded against Miyuki's palm, seeking friction to further excite himself. Small amounts of pre-cum were leaking from the tip, making him shiver as they slowly glided down his balls and onto the bed.

Miyuki smirked. Seeing the brunette crumble underneath him was a marvelous sight to behold. Covered in sweat, bite marks and saliva. He leaned down and asked once more, "Who's daddy, damn it? You want this, don't you?" He rubbed Eijun's ass and then spanked it, earning a scream. He spanked his ass three more times and pulled on his hair until Eijun shouted, "You! Fuck!"

Another spank. "Who's daddy?!"

"You're daddy, Kazuyaaa! Ah!"

"Oh, you called me by my first name. That's nice."

Eijun grimaced in pain. "I w-wonder how red my ass is now."

"Very red. Trust me." Miyuki pulled out for a second and flipped Eijun onto his back, straddling him. He stared dead into his vibrant golden eyes, a sultry look on his face. "I want to make you cum. _Harder_ than you ever have before."

The younger male rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

Taking that as an offense, Miyuki shoved his erection back into Eijun's entrance and forcefully thrusted his hips back and forth.

Eijun's insides trembled madly as the large and thick object in him pounded against his ass, sweet sounds of sweaty skin smacking filling the air. Miyuki pulled Eijun's head up and trapped his lips into a vicious, open-mouthed kiss. He licked and bit his bottom lip, noticing that Eijun clenched around his cock. _'Damn, that was hot,'_ he thought, sucking on Eijun's tongue hungrily. He wanted more of his sexy body.

"Fucking God, yes, Kazuya! Kazuya, yes, yes, yes! Ngh! Ah! Ah!" Eijun yelled as Miyuki twisted his hips and his cock at the same time. He was a screaming mess, his eyes glossy with tears of happiness. He pushed along with Miyuki's thrusts, their lower bodies clashing upon contact. Sticky and warm, just the way they liked it.

"You've fucked like an endless amount of guys, but you're still tight like this," Miyuki mumbled in a husky tone, nibbling on Eijun's collarbone.

Eijun shrugged. "I mean, none of them h-had a big, fat cock like yours and such sexy movements l-l-like yours, so I guess it makes… AHHH, FUCK!" He tensed as the bespectacled man suddenly _slammed_ into his prostate, his mouth wide open in shock. "No one has ever hit my spot like that before…"

The hitman sneered, readjusting his cock. "And I'll be the only one. Understand?" With that, he continued to slam into Eijun's sweet spot with determination to make him cum as hard as possible.

The young mastermind felt his vision cloud as bolts of pleasure endlessly shot through his body. He moaned louder as he felt himself reaching his climax, his sensitive thighs quivering. "K-Kazuya… I'm cumming! I'm cumming! It's coming! Hurry! Ngh! Ah, ah, ah! I'm cumming— AHHH FUCK!"

Eijun shouted as his insides clamped down on Miyuki's shaft and cum shot from his member, landing on Miyuki's chest.

Miyuki groaned as he came inside the latter, hot and steamy semen settling deep inside. He ran his fingers along his chest and seductively licked the brunette's load, sticking out his tongue. He laid on top of Eijun and laughed softly. "Admit it. That was the best sex you've ever had."

Eijun regained his composure and caressed the older man's back, sighing at the warm feeling of semen inside him. "You piece of shit," he whispered, out of breath. "I w-wasn't supposed to enjoy this."

"Heh? Why not?"

"Because! It's weird! You're trying to kill me and I'm trying to save my own life! Why are we on the same bed?!"

Miyuki kissed the brunette's neck and chin, chuckling. "That makes sense. But why don't we set our differences aside and enjoy ourselves while this moment lasts? Besides, I know you want some more–"

"Mou, shut up!"

"I destroyed that ass and you know it."

Eijun blushed heavily. "This is _so_ not like me. Where did all my fierceness go? How did this happen? I completely forgot."

"Let's not worry about that right now. What really matters is how the hell I'm going to explain to Kuramochi why I came back so late."

The younger male pouted. "Who said you had to go back in the first place?"

"Aww, you want me to stay~"

"I never said that! Stop jumping to conclusions, you devil!"

The assassin sighed as he found the strength to get up and rub his eyes. "Sorry, but I really gotta go. I'd stay over if I could, but I probably have more people to kill. It's a tiring job, haha."

Eijun covered his chest with blankets as he watched Miyuki put on a towel and head to the bathroom. "I'll find you a shirt and some boxers to wear while you shower, okay?"

"Mm. Thanks."

The door closed.

Making sure Miyuki was out of earshot, the brunette reached under the bed to retrieve his phone. He knew it was ringing, even though he put it on silent the entire time. Exhaling shakily, he slid the answer icon. "W-What the hell do you want? I was busy having fun."

"Stop fucking around with that guy," the person on the opposite line stressed. "He's out to kill you. He doesn't really love you."

"How would you know? You don't know h-him like that."

"How many times have you slept with people who tried to kill you?"

A sigh. "Millions."

"Exactly. Don't you _dare_ fall for his tricks. He's a smart one, but you're smarter and quicker. Kill him before he kills you. Or else you'll be in _huge_ trouble."

Eijun hung up and rolled to the side of the bed, blankly staring at the carpeted floor as he gritted his teeth. "Damn it…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Who Do You Love?

* * *

 _The next day…_

Haruichi drove around a corner and swiftly parked in front of a huge glass building, shutting off the engine. He checked the rear view and side view mirrors before nodding. "The coast is clear."

In the backseat, Eijun put on a pair of shades and a black sunhat. He grabbed his purse as he opened the car door. "I won't be too long. Wait in here." He stepped out and shut the door, turning to stare at the building before him. Dressed in a white fringe top, black ripped jeans and black pumps, he made his way inside, pushing past the security guards. "Outta my way."

Reaching the 15th floor, Eijun exited the elevator and headed down a hallway which led to a glass surrounded meeting room. A certain man was holding a meeting at the moment, pointing at a graph on the screen.

Eijun rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" Not giving a damn, he banged on the glass loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. "Hey! Don't pretend I ain't here, damn it!"

The man presenting paused mid-sentence, his eyes slightly widening. _'Dear God, why is he here?'_ he thought. He turned back to the conference table. "Take ten, guys. Everyone out."

Eijun shoved past everyone as they left, locked the door and slammed his purse on the table, an annoyed look on his face. "Look at you," he spat. "Being all boss and stuff. Thinking you got the money. How's this company working out for you, _Chris_?"

Takigawa Chris Yuu pressed a button on a remote, tinting the glass windows black. "I didn't think you'd plan a surprise visit. I was busy, if you could tell."

The brunette sat on the table, waving his hand. "Listen, listen. I didn't come here for small talk, _Chris_. I wanna know why you're worried about sweet cheeks."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean Miyuki Kazuya."

"The one you slept with last night?"

"No shit."

Chris sighed, running his fingers through his neatly combed hair. "I'm warning you, Eijun. He's not a person to open your legs so invitingly to."

Eijun rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Who are you to tell me what to do with my legs? Do they belong to you?"

Chris walked up to him and held his chin delicately, tracing a hickey that was on his neck with his finger. "I don't think it'll be wise of you to bring that up," he whispered in his ear teasingly. "After all, I've been between those nice legs before. I've explored every _single_ inch of your body unlike anyone else and you _know_ that. Don't think I won't hesitate to use that against you."

The brunette scoffed. "I knew it. You still love me."

"Hm. Who wouldn't? Anyway, as I was saying, you need to be careful around that Miyuki character. I've seen him in action before and he's a worthy opponent. Knowing that he's running under Kuramochi, he must've had years of extensive training before becoming a hitman."

The mastermind smiled. "That's not helping. You're making me like him even more. What makes you think he's _really_ out to kill me?"

"Think about it. Getting into a relationship with a target is a hitman's priority. Next is to finish him off when they're close enough to you. Don't you feel… anxious around him?"

Eijun shook his head. "Hell no. I feel totally comfortable. Stop being jealous, Chris. It won't do you any good."

"Jealous, you say? I'm just looking out for you. I'm your secret manager, did you forget?"

The younger male clicked his tongue, crossing his legs. "Ah, pshh! Who cares about authority these days? I'll take your advice, but I won't stop hanging around him."

"Why's that?" Chris asked, pouring himself a glass of champagne.

"… The dick is too good. I ain't letting go of that anytime soon."

"Funny. Very funny, considering how I still have the voice recording of you calling me senpai in bed—"

"Shut it! Shut it, shut it! I stopped calling you Chris-senpai for a reason. The shit brought back hella memories." Eijun glanced at his watch. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get back to business, so I'll catch you later."

Getting up to leave, Chris caught him by the arm and pulled him close. "W-What now?!"

Chris narrowed his brows. "Are you taking care of your arms? How are they?"

Eijun's eyes dilated. His heart suddenly raced as he bit down on his bottom lip. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"You _need_ help."

"I d-don't. I'm fine…"

"Does Miyuki know?"

"He didn't notice, so I don't t-think so."

"Eijun… doing that is dangerous for you. The pills too. Don't you understand?"

The brunette clenched Chris' arm, his eyes wandering mindlessly. "You _know_ I can't stop. How hard do you think I'm trying to save myself? It's killing me."

The older man nodded. He held onto the young mastermind tighter, sighing. He inhaled his sweet and spicy scent, memories replaying in his head. Even though they weren't together anymore, Eijun was very important to him. He was irreplaceable. He always wanted him to stay safe and on track, but it was difficult. Eijun was faster at moving on than he was. "It'll be alright," he whispered finally. "The struggles you have right now will all be over soon."

Eijun rose a brow. "What you talking 'bout?"

"Ha, I'm not sure. I just feel like… you'll be able to be content for the first time in your life soon."

"…"

"Just make sure no one finds out about your arms and you'll be safe. For now. The press is getting nosy these days." Chris slowly let go of the latter and, on a whim, planted a soft kiss on his lips.

The cross-dresser gasped. The kiss was only for a second, but it was so sudden he couldn't comprehend what happened… even though he felt like he really needed it. He smiled bitterly and snatched his purse. "It was n-nice seeing you, Chris. But next time don't do that again or else I'll aim for your balls."

"I wouldn't mind—"

"With my heels."

"Never mind, then."

Eijun waved his purse in the air as he left. "Hasta luego."

Chris stared after him, shaking his head as he took a sip of his champagne. "That behind is a nice work of art, I must say."

* * *

Upon leaving the building, Eijun cursed out loud when he saw Miyuki leaning against the car. "It just _had_ to be you of all people, right? Great timing!"

Miyuki grinned cheekily. "I'm loving the sarcasm in your voice~"

"Shut up!" _'I'm being honest.'_

The bespectacled man rolled his eyes playfully. "So in your mind, you think it's alright to not give me a call? Even after we had sex?"

"Only a day has passed! Mou!"

"I missed you the second I stepped out of your house."

Eijun blushed lightly. "N-Nonsense." He made his way to the car and opened the door, the both of them sitting next to each other. "So why are you here?"

The hitman shrugged. "I just felt like seeing you." He leaned in close. "Between you and me, I'm supposed to be on a mission but I escaped."

"I-Idiot! Why would you do that?!"

"Cause of you, duh."

The brunette folded his arms. "It's too hot for this; stop flattering me."

Completely ignoring him, Miyuki placed his hand on Eijun's thigh and rubbed it slowly, a smug look on his face.

The latter was tempted but he wasn't in the mood after what happened between him and Chris. He shut his eyes, sighing. "Sweet cheeks, not now. I'm really… kinda stressed out. I wanna go home and sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes. I'm tired."

Haruichi, who was extremely glad things didn't escalate behind him, started the engine, reversed the car and rode back in the direction they came from.

On the way, Miyuki recalled something important. _'Eijun came out of that glass building… Chris-san? No, that's impossible. Wait, everything is possible. What was he doing there? When he came out, his eyes were red. Was he crying?'_ The never ending chain of thoughts made his head ache. It was strange, but he genuinely loved Eijun. No strings attached. He didn't care if his ultimate objective was to kill him. He wanted to be by his side as long as possible, until it was really time to let go.

Miyuki wished that day would never come, even though it was inevitable. As a hitman.

It was his duty.


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is not gonna be too long, just because I have like so many stories I really wanna write. This will be at least 15 chapters with an AWESOME plot twist. Stay tuned~~**

* * *

Chapter 8: Give 'em the Old Razzle Dazzle

"Sawamura-san, you have a meeting today—"

"I'm _freaking_ busy, Harucchi. Come back later."

"B-But this meeting might bring in big bucks—"

Eijun slammed his pencil on his desk, exhaling sharply. "What did I just say? Can't you see me studying? I don't care about no _damn_ meeting. Leave me alone."

Haruichi nodded as he slowly walked out, closing the door.

Sighing, Eijun turned back to his books, struggling to find a solution to a certain problem. "The variable x is being applied to the expression 5 radical 6. What is the solution when variable x is multiplied by variable y and divided by 5 radical 6?" he repeated over and over again, his hand on his chin. He racked his brain for an answer, but he came up with nothing. "Damn it!" he cursed. Frustrated, he violently shoved all of his textbooks to the floor, kicking them on their way down.

The brunette got up from his chair, pacing around his room in an attempt to calm himself down. _'It's ok… it's ok… who said this was gonna be easy? Wait a minute, I did. I'm supposed to do everything and know everything. That's what I was born to do… be the smartest person in the world… why is a measly math problem stopping me? I'm smarter than anyone else… no one can stop me… my family wants me to be the best… I can't stop here. No. That's not right. That's not what these people want. They want to see me suffer… crumble under the pressure… watch me fall… that's what they want. I'm not the one pushing myself too hard. It's them. They're making me do this. Pieces of shit…'_

Eijun slowly lowered his eyes to stare at his bare arms. There they were, hanging by his sides. He always covered them in public with gloves. They couldn't be seen by anyone. Anyone. He raised them to his face, a deranged look on his face.

Cuts. Scars. Slits. Covered in dried blood.

Some fresh, some old and fading.

Some large, some small.

It was the only thing he could do to relieve his depression, including consuming antidepressants.

Running to his drawer, Eijun reached for an unused blade and sat on the edge of his bed. With a sick smile, he teasingly traced the blade across his skin, imitating an elegant dance. A white line trailed after it. _"FUCK!_ " Suddenly annoyed, he created a sharp slash that ran deep. He laughed dryly as blood endlessly dripped from his arm and onto the carpet, forming a red stain. He cut and cut again until his arm was as red as the Devil. He tossed the blade aside and stared at himself in the mirror. "Look at what they've done to me. I'm a monster. Hmm… everyone can go to Hell. Harucchi! Come clean this shit up. It seems I've changed my m-mind about this meeting or whatever."

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon! Where he at?!"

"Can you hold your horses? Apparently he's not out yet."

"I can't wait to finish him off once and for all. I've been waiting for this moment for ages."

"Hopefully you won't screw up."

"Me? Screw up? You're crazy."

"He's smart, I'm telling you. But not _too_ smart. He can't handle the pressure."

"Oh, really now?" the person licked his lips. "Even better."

Meanwhile, Eijun and Haruichi exited a building.

"You know what," Eijun began, "That meeting wasn't half bad. Looks like I got me some more money in my pocket after all."

Haruichi smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. You knew I was in one of my… episodes and I couldn't respond well."

"It's fine, really. I understand what you're going through. I can't help you personally, but– GET DOWN!" The pinkette warned mid-sentence as he sensed something nearing. He pulled his master to the ground and crouched in front of him. "This is some really bad timing~"

A male smirked from the comfort of his own home. "Raichi, give 'em the old razzle dazzle."

"Aye, aye, Sanada-captain!" Flying down from the top of a tree, Todoroki Raichi landed in front of Haruichi, laughing. "Sawamura, you're mine!"

Haruichi gritted his teeth. "Sawamura-san, allow me to handle him. You're in no condition to fight."

"Gotcha!" Eijun shouted as he threw a smoke bomb from his purse and escaped.

As the smoke cleared, Haruichi loosened his bonnet, revealing one of his dangerous, pink eyes. "Now then… if you wanna get to Sawamura-san, you're gonna have to go through me first. Step up."

Raichi laughed again, readying his stance. "Kahaha! My main course is getting away, but I suppose an entree won't hurt!"

* * *

Kuramochi stacked his final pile of papers and sighed in relief, his hands at his sides. "Finally, I'm done."

Ryosuke appeared behind him. "Looks like someone's had a rough day," he said, startling the male.

Kuramochi turned around, nodding. "I have to study tons of people so Miyuki can silence them for me."

"Speaking of Miyuki, has he assassinated that cross-dresser Sawamura yet?"

"Matter of fact, he didn't do jack shit! He's still wandering around this world, stealing people's money and being smart! What's taking Miyuki so long?"

"Ya called my name?" a voice said. Miyuki walked in, playing with the buttons on his blazer.

The green haired male stormed up to him and slammed him against the wall, infuriated. "You're fucking up to something," he growled.

The bespectacled man raised his hands in defense, a troubled smile on his face. "Heh? What happened? Are you mad at me?"

"Oh, that's real funny. Real _fucking_ funny. You kill everyone that I assign you except that _damn_ Sawamura. Why the _fuck_ are you stalling?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about—"

"Miyuki _fucking_ Kazuya, do not play these games. You won't win. It's been like a month since I wanted him dead but he's still alive. I seriously don't want him around any longer."

"You said I could take my time killing him. So I am."

"Don't tell me you've been fucking around with him."

Miyuki's eyes lit up, his lips curling. "Now why would I do that?" he asked, intrigued. "That's outrageous. I would never sleep with a target. Even if I did… my feelings would have to be really deep. I don't even know Sawamura like that." He looked at Kuramochi's hand on his collar. He grabbed it tightly. "So I suggest you get your _fucking_ hand off me and let me do my job. I promise to silence him."

Kuramochi frowned. "In a week. Or else we're cutting ties. I mean it."

Turning around, Miyuki hesitantly nodded. "… Understood." ' _Wow… this is gonna be harder than I thought.'_

Ryosuke smirked as the hitman walked away. _'Ooh, if only I could tell Youichi what he's been up to…'_

* * *

Eijun panted as he hid behind a mail box, sweat beading his forehead. His feet were killing him from running in heels, but that was the least of his worries. Underneath his gloves, the cuts he made earlier were taking effect, itching crazily. He rubbed his legs together to minimize the pain but it was futile. _'Crap… I need to get out of here… but I can't leave Haruichi alone…'_

Meanwhile, Haruichi shouted as Raichi tossed him to a rooftop, his body skidding across the surface. He swiftly got to his feet and raised his fists. "Now you really made me mad, Todoroki Raichi."

Raichi landed a few feet away from him, laughing. "Kahaha! That's nice, Kominato Haruichi. You're lucky that I don't know where Sawamura is, or else he would've been dead already."

"My master is a smart person. He won't be killed by the likes of you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm here to protect him, that's why!" Yelling, the pinkette raced towards the latter, his fist outstretched.

Evading the punch, Raichi swerved to the left and aimed a kick at Haruichi's head. Haruichi ducked downward by a hair. Scanning the position of Raichi's other leg, he leaned forward and performed a flawless sweep kick, his black dress fluttering in the wind.

Raichi fell to the floor with a yelp and grimaced as Haruichi stepped on his back, grinding his foot into his bones. "You're not half bad, Kominato. But you could do better!"

The pinkette gasped as Raichi overpowered him and grabbed him by the ankle. His vision blurred as he was whirled around in the air.

 _CRASH!_

Haruichi screamed as he crashed into a building, coughing up saliva and blood. He took a deep breath, feeling blood run down the sides of his face. _'Alright,'_ he thought, perturbed. _'No one does that to me, and I mean **no one**. So if you wanna play dirty… say goodbye to cut_ e _Haruichi.'_ Reaching into his apron, he pulled out a pair of brass knuckles with spikes, donning them. A few seconds passed and they crackled with electricity, giving off yellow sparks.

"Haruo's coming to town, **_bitch_**."


	9. Chapter 9

**How's it going, guys? I've been busy these past few weeks, but I PROMISE to get back on track! I have a full batch of new stories coming up after Hitman and Abandoned 2, so be on the lookout~**

* * *

Chapter 9: Try-Hards

Haruichi spat on the ground in irritation as he cracked his neck, mumbling under his breath. "I didn't want to take out my gloves. But he left me no choice." Springing up from the crater his body left in the building, he landed in front of Raichi with a scowl on his face.

Raichi cackled. "Kahaha! Is that look supposed to scare me or something? Cuz it's definitely not working—WHOA!" He shouted as Haruichi suddenly appeared under him and punched him square in the jaw with his glove, electricity crackling after it.

Raichi's body flew up into the air and violently crashed back down through six stories of the building, dust and bricks flying everywhere. The pinkette chased after him.

The brunette screamed in shock as he realized his tongue was torn and hung loosely out of his mouth. From the chin down he was soaked in blood. His nose was bleeding profusely, making it hard to breathe. He panicked as he saw Haruichi slowly walking towards him, his fists at his sides. "L-L-Listen," he managed to say in his current condition. "I'h horry! I hih'nt me ih! F-Fohih me! Ahh!"

Haruichi shrugged as he squatted next to him. "No can do," he said sternly. "Once you attempt to harm Sawamura-san, there is absolutely _nothing_ you can do to escape me."

Raichi's eyes widened in peril as the smaller male trapped him in a headlock with his legs. He tried to pry him off but his arms were completely worn out for some apparent reason. His vision was fading. He was done for. "AHHHHHH!"

 _CRACK!_

* * *

Eijun sighed as he hugged his knees to his chest, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Where's Harucchi? He should be here by now—"

 _RING! RING!_

His fingers frantically searched in his purse for his phone. "Come on, come on~" Rejoicing as he felt his thumb brush against it, he took it out and answered immediately. "HARUCCHI?!"

"Sorry, it's your boyfriend calling," the voice on the opposite line said.

"Fuck!" The brunette rolled his eyes. "I wasn't expecting you to call; what's up?"

"I want to tell you something important," Miyuki said with a serious tone. His voice was ice cold, making Eijun shiver.

"What you t-talking 'bout?" the mastermind asked, failing to hide the nervousness in his voice. "I have better things to worry about. Like Harucchi. I don't know where he is."

The bespectacled male sucked his teeth. "Well… when you solve your little situation, come meet me at my house."

"I don't even know where you live!"

"Ha! That's a you problem!"

Eijun pouted. "Fine! If I get kidnapped, I'm suing your ass!"

Miyuki smirked. "Whatever. Peace. Love you." Without waiting for a response he hung up and whistled. _'Saying that always makes me feel kind of… weird,'_ he thought, scratching his cheek. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared down. Coincidentally, he was crouching on a building right below where Eijun was curled up. His lips turned upward. "So cute."

* * *

"Sa-Sawamura-san…"

Looking up, Eijun gasped in relief as he saw Haruichi sauntering towards him. "Harucchi!" he shouted ecstatically. He got up from the ground and ran up to him, trapping him in a hug. "Damn, what took you so—"

Suddenly, his smile faded as he examined Haruichi's condition. The pinkette was bleeding heavily from both sides of his head, his bonnet was missing, and his arms and legs were lifeless. His breaths were short and rapid.

Eijun frowned. "Geez… what happened? Why do you have your _**gloves**_ on? You know those are…"

Haruichi laughed weakly. "I h-had no other choice," he croaked. "Todoroki Raichi was p-pretty strong… he tried to k-kill you… I'm glad I protected… you…" With that, his eyes shut and he collapsed in his master's arms silently.

Eijun's eyes widened. "Oi, Harucchi! Oi! Wake up! You're not dead, right? Oi! Harucchi!"

* * *

 _1 Hour Later…_

Haruichi groaned as he woke up to sounds of machines beeping and voices muttering amongst themselves. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a familiar face. A face he strangely didn't want to see. "…Aniki?"

Kominato Ryosuke shook his head, his hand on his tie. "I always thought of seeing you in a state like this. All banged up and the like. I knew it was coming."

Haruichi bit his lip. "Do you really have to be like this?"

"Do you really have to be so reckless?" The pinkette stood and walked over to him. He played with the earring placed at the top of his earlobe. "You're not a baby anymore. I don't need to come visit you."

"I never asked you to come visit anyway. We're not even supposed to be talking."

"Wait a minute. Just who do you think you're talking to with that attitude? I _know_ you're not talking to me."

Haruichi rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm talking to you, Aniki. I'm not a baby anymore so I can talk to you however I please."

Ryosuke smirked. "You're lucky I'm stripped clean right now."

"You wouldn't dare lay a hand on me."

"I totally would."

A long and tense silence passed between the rival brothers as they stared at each other with a deep sense of hatred. The beeping of Haruichi's heart monitor grew louder, the sound resonating around the room.

Ryosuke broke the silence. "I just came here to say that you wouldn't be in a hospital bed if you were on my side."

Haruichi scoffed. "Eijun-kun is my best friend. I would never betray our friendship to be on your damn side. I swore on my life that I would protect him and I'm g-glad that I'm on this bed. As proof of my loyalty to him, I suffered. So can you please stop bothering me about not following in your footsteps?"

The older male made his way to the doorway. He stopped and turned around slightly. "Whatever floats your boat. But remember… if you were on my side… you wouldn't have to worry about what your little boyfriend is doing."

Enraged, Haruichi frantically picked up a glass vase and threw it him, screaming. He missed as Ryosuke left swiftly, hearing the crisp shatter of glass against the marble floor. He leaned back against the bed, clenching the bedsheets. "Satoru has absolutely nothing to do with this…"


	10. Chapter 10

**See? I'm gonna be on a constant roll from now on *eyes twinkle* I fucking lied.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Candy Shop

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

"I SAID I'M COMING!"

"YOU SAID THAT THREE MINUTES AGO!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET RUSHING ME! STOP BANGING!"

"JUST OPEN IT! DAMN!" Eijun crossed his arms as Miyuki violently opened the door. Miyuki pulled him inside and shut the door. "What part of wait don't you understand?"

The brunette rolled his eyes as he removed his sneakers and kicked them aside. "I'm an impatient ass bitch. I know that. But why did you call me over in the first place? I need to see how Harucchi's do— wait, what's that smell?"

Miyuki gave him his signature shit-eating grin. He nodded towards the kitchen area. "As you can see, I was cooking you up some food to go along with our talk but apparently, you wanna be all antsy. Now you gotta wait some more."

"Sorry for being me, but you ain't got no right to be talking to me like that, honey boo. You know the rules."

"Oh, really? So you just want me to throw all this food in the trash and send your ass back outside?"

Eijun stayed quiet, his eyes lowering. "…"

"That's what I thought. Have a seat on that couch, bitch." The bespectacled man grabbed him by the arm and planted a rough kiss on his neck.

The mastermind sucked his teeth. "Look who thinks he's the boss here." He turned and made his way to the living room which was a few feet away from the kitchen, separated by a gray counter. He laid down on a red, L-shaped couch. "I forgot you get money. I can tell this was expensive."

Miyuki shrugged as he rushed back to the stove and stirred a thick brown sauce with meat and vegetables, occasionally adding a dash of salt and pepper. "Killing people is my specialty," he chuckled. "If I get cash doing so, I'm completely fine. As long as I'm with you… I'm completely fine."

Eijun laughed. "Boy, ain't no one wanna here that. Love really isn't for me."

"Then what am I to you?"

"… No comment."

The hitman cringed as an imaginary arrow pierced his heart. "Ouch, that hurts a lot. You're the one who came crying to me about wanting someone to care about you in the first place. What do you mean by 'no comment'?"

The brunette turned his head around. "Yo, shut up! You're special to me! Happy now?"

"Who do you think you're yelling at?" Miyuki picked up the pot and held it above the trash can threateningly.

The younger male's attitude immediately simmered down. "I'm not yelling at you."

"Now that's what I want to hear. Food's almost ready. Wash up."

* * *

Eijun gaped in awe as he sat at the dinner table. "You cooked all this? It looks so good!"

The dinner table was piled with different kinds of food. From right to left, there was a big platter of curry, a plate of Italian pasta topped with marinara sauce, fresh basil leaves and meatballs, Korean kimchi, a bowl of udon with eggs and daikon, teriyaki chicken glazed in smoky barbeque sauce and sesame seeds, golden fried shrimp with spicy yellow rice, oyster shells drizzled with ripe lemon juice and a pan of grilled fish. A bucket of ice and red wine was placed in the center.

Miyuki sat across from him. He felt a sense of accomplishment with a hint of regret as he watched the brunette fill his plate with every dish and vehemently devour it, his cheeks full. _'Damn,'_ he thought. _'There's no way I can tell him what I have to say when he's so happy… I don't wanna make him depressed or anything.'_ Deciding on taking things slow, he picked up a fork and ate some of the Italian pasta. "So. How was your day?"

Eijun swallowed as he poured himself a glass of red wine. "Another day of trying to stay alive. Another hitman tried to get at me, but Harucchi defended me. He's in the hospital now."

"He got banged up that bad?"

"Nah, he used something he wasn't supposed to so it drained a lot of his energy. How was your day?"

"Just hung around, killing people here and there. Nothing eventful as always." He sucked an oyster and placed it aside. "It's not everyday I see you wearing jeans and sneakers."

Eijun rolled his eyes. "I'm a guy, remember? I have a penis."

"So do I. One that you can ride all night long."

The brunette's cheeks turned red. "Y-You got that right."

"Aye." _'Alright, this is a good pace.'_

"I think this is enough foreplay," the mastermind said suddenly, setting down his fork and spoon. "That food you cooked was a distraction. Thanks, though. It was _delicious_. But… what do you really have to tell me?"

Miyuki's lips suddenly curled downward. _'Scratch that.'_ He took a deep breath and interlaced his fingers, staring directly into the latter's eyes. "Eijun."

Eijun nodded. "Yeah?"

"You know I love you… right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Honestly… I don't think this relationship—"

 ** _CLANK!_**

Eijun cursed as he slammed his glass against the plates, standing up. He balled up his hands and paced around in a circle. "I knew it," he said, his voice cracking. "I apologize for the sudden outburst, but I fucking knew it. Wow."

Miyuki stood and shook his head in denial. "Wait! You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"SHUT UP! I ain't gotta hear the rest of your bullshit! I already know."

"Know what?"

"You didn't have to drag it this far if you were just going to break up with me eventually, Kazuya."

The bespectacled man grabbed him by the shoulder. "Babe—"

The younger male shoved him off. "Don't touch me!" he shouted as he fought with the hitman. He sucked his teeth when he found himself wrapped in Miyuki's arms, his back pressed against his chest.

"Listen," Miyuki whispered into Eijun's ear, rocking him slowly. "That wasn't it. You and your foolish assumptions. I was gonna say that I don't think this relationship… should be public. Like we should keep it on the low before Kuramochi finds out and kills me. He really wants you dead."

The brunette huffed in irritation. "You're a hitman. I can't trust you. You can kill me any day."

"That's the problem because Kuramochi got pissed at me. He gave me… seven days to kill you."

The mastermind's heart dropped. "Oh, my God," he muttered. He felt queasy, his knees weak. "Are you seriously going through with this?"

The hitman closed his eyes. "I have no choice. I'm sorry."

"No, no… you ain't gotta be sorry about nothing… YOU AIN'T GOTTA BE SORRY ABOUT SHIT!" Eijun screamed in anger as he tore free from Miyuki's grasp. He snatched his purse and pointed his index finger at him. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted such a handsome and savvy man like you. With yo fine ass… all of ya men is the damn same. If you loved me like you said you did, you wouldn't go through with this bullshit. I thought I could finally settle down with you and live a pain free life. It's 'cause of men like you that enjoy fucking with people they don't even like that I still cut! I still lose blood! I still hurt myself! I still take depression pills and pass out! I still can't escape the threat of my parents! I still can't have fun! Why? 'Cause ya don't care about me. I've been through this situation so many fucking times that I got used to it. But when I started to like you… I lowered my guard. Why? Because I thought you were different. I had my doubts 'cause of Kuramochi, but I ignored them and fell face first into your arms. You always had the chance to assassinate me but you didn't. You fucking tricked me! I thought you… had genuine feelings for me. Guess you was just like 'em bitch ass fools that my dumbass fell for in the past. Damn shame. I'm out." Eijun waved his hand in the air dismissively and walked to the entrance of Miyuki's apartment. He quickly put on his sneakers and opened the door. "I don't wanna see your face ever again, Kazuya." He walked out.

Miyuki shoved his hands in his pockets, a strange smile of confusion tugging at his lips. "I didn't even finish my sentence… ha… ha…"

* * *

Chris was startled as he heard the door to Eijun's mansion open and slam shut. Eijun screamed in frustration and made his way to the living room. He screamed again as he threw his purse across the room and knocked a chair down, tears streaming down his face. "FUCKING GOD!"

Chris winced, setting down his papers. "I came here to discuss the stocks from your companies, but I guess this wasn't the right time."

The younger male looked up in shock. "Chris…" He took a deep breath. "You were right."

"What?"

The brunette slowly strolled over to him with his shoulders trembling. He buried his head in his chest, sniffling. "You were fucking right. Kazuya was a fucking liar! He tricked me and shit… I don't even know what to do anymore! I fucking loved him!"

The older male ran his fingers through Eijun's hair, rubbing his back soothingly. "This isn't my place to judge, but… I told you so. I knew he was someone suspicious, but you didn't believe me."

The mastermind wiped his tears and snot on the latter's shirt. "Damn it, Chris," he choked. "You're not helping at all. I freaking loved him… I thought he was the right one even though he worked for Kuramochi. No matter how many times we met up, he never took the chance to kill me. He was handsome and somewhat understanding… at least that's what my dumbass thought."

Sighing, Chris walked them over to the sofa near the television and laid down, his hands around his waist. "For some reason, your ex is always right."

Eijun hit him on the leg. "Sh-Shut up, boy. But I honestly should listen to you more often. I'm sick of getting my heart broken by assholes."

"I'm the only one who didn't break your heart," the business man whispered into the brunette's ear. "We just broke up because of publicity reasons."

"Man… ain't no one wanna hear that. Stop trying to make yourself sound better."

"I still have feelings for you, Eijun."

Eijun looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. "I k-know that. You already told me—"

"No, you don't understand." Chris pushed harder against Eijun, making sure he was able to feel his breath on his neck. "My heart still goes crazy for you. It hurts me every time to see you heartbroken and crying to me about what happened. I'm here for you when you're down… but I also need some attention."

Eijun managed to resist the urge to smirk. He knew that Chris was a sucker for him and it was obvious. He called him frequently to ask if he was okay, if he ate well, if he was studying daily, if he was still cutting. He appreciated his concern, but his feelings for the older male were gone. It pained him to hear how much he still wanted to be with him. He wanted to do something to make him feel better, despite the fact that it wasn't right to do it without the same amount of love.

Chris made a sound as Eijun hooked his fingers around his belt. "Wh-What are you doing?"

The brunette smiled. "Tonight only. Just once. Let's have a throwback."

"…"

"We both something to get this off our minds, right? A little body work won't hurt."

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to…"

"The hell you scared about, man? Like I ain't seen you naked before."

"It's not that."

"Then… what is it?" Eijun asked huskily as he swiftly maneuvered on top of Chris. He peered at him with a capturing gaze, his fingers playing with his belt.

Chris held him by the hips, his hands rubbing up his thighs. "Not sure," he said. "I don't want to take this moment for granted."

"Little boy." The brunette unbuckled his belt and caressed Chris' cock through his boxers. He frowned. "I thought you were hard."

"Hm. Looks like you need to do some work."

"Who do you think you're ordering around?"

Chris pulled Eijun down and sucked on his neck roughly. He indulged in the younger male's moan and sucked harder, content with the red hickey that began to form. "I'm ordering you around," he growled as he removed Eijun's shirt and tossed it aside. "Don't tell me what to do."

Eijun moved Chris' head away from his neck and kissed him sloppily, their tongues fighting for dominance. He grinded on top of him slowly as he quickly unbuttoned the older male's dress shirt. "You always wanna be dominant," he slurred. "Well, not today. I'm on top now, _bitch_."

"Do as you like. Even though I'm the one who's supposed to be cheering you up."

Curling his lips, Eijun crawled backwards until he face to face with his ex's crotch. He pulled off his underwear and huffed. "I suddenly remember how big you are. Should've never left this behind, but I had no choice."

Chris was about to speak until he felt the warm and wet sensation of Eijun's mouth surrounding the head of his cock. He bit his lip, trying to suppress the feeling but it was futile. He groaned as his whole shaft was soon covered in the latter's mouth. "G-God," he stuttered. "I forgot you were t-this good."

The brunette nodded as he steadily sucked the business man's cock, wrapping his tongue around the head. He pumped the base with his palm and licked at the tip, making sultry eye contact with the man before him. "Bad Chris," he purred. He spat onto his palm and resumed his pace, eventually increasing it by a notch or two.

Chris shut his eyes closed and desperately locked his fingers in the younger male's hair, his nails almost scraping his scalp. He moaned quietly, feeling his heart race as the concept of forgotten pleasure spread throughout his body. The smooth and slippery texture of saliva and tongue made his hips buck occasionally, causing Eijun to gag. He slowly thrusted into the mastermind's mouth, pausing when it was too much, then continued.

A few minutes passed and Eijun came to the conclusion that Chris was reaching his climax. His cock was pulsing unbelievably fast in his mouth, his moans were getting harsher and quicker and his cheeks were flushed. With those thoughts in mind, he started to suck harder and thumb the insides of his thighs. "You wanna cum?" he asked teasingly.

The older male nodded repeatedly, throwing his head back in bliss. He deeply missed this feeling. "Dear God, yes," he moaned, his voice almost inaudible. "Y-Yes… I want to cum."

"Say it louder. I don't believe you."

"I need this… Eijun… I'm almost there…"

"That's not enough—"

"FUCK! EIJUN!" Chris gasped in orgasm.

Eijun's eyes widened as a sudden rush of steamy and thick semen flooded his mouth, catching him by surprise. He soon gulped it down with ease and licked his lips seductively for any extra liquid that he couldn't swallow. "I loved the way you screamed my name," he said, winking.

Chris sighed as he placed his head against the arm of the sofa. His eyes were glazed with tears of ecstasy, begging to be released but he kept them at bay. "Well," he said awkwardly. "That was nice."

"Very nice, I might add."

"You've gotten better."

"I've had like… twelve dicks after you."

"Impressive. It's like you were born to be promiscuous."

"None of my parents were like this. Makes me wonder if I'm even their child."

"Jumping from one man to another doesn't run in blood."

"It doesn't?"

"You study like a monster everyday. Shouldn't you know this?"

"Boy, the only things I know how to do are to suck dick, get money and break hearts. Shouldn't you know that?"

"Alright, you got me there."

Eijun stared down at Chris' relaxed shaft with a look of disappointment. "I shouldn't have made you cum… I want you inside me now. Damn."

Chris laughed. "Looks like we'll have to wait until I get hard again."

"Yeah… I th-think I can control myself until then."


	11. Chapter 11

**I promise to get this shit over with xD I have an amazing story once I'm done with this.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Usurp

"Hey, Youichi," Ryosuke said.

"What?" Kuramochi answered, unbuttoning his shirt. They had gone to his own home for some rest after a long day of organizing deaths.

"Do you think there's a reason as to why Miyuki's been stalling with Sawamura's death?"

The green haired male chuckled. "Now that you mention it, that bastard is _really_ getting under my skin."

"Perhaps… he's fallen for Sawamura?"

Kuramochi's smile fell, a sudden dark aura surrounding him. He turned around and glared at his partner, his eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me? Please tell me you're fucking joking."

Ryosuke simply hummed as he wrapped a towel around his waist and sauntered towards the bathroom. He looked back, his lips curling upward. "It's all up to you to find out for yourself." He left the room.

Kuramochi registered those words in his brain before shaking his head. He stared out the glass window of his flat, his eyes set on the full moon that was sitting high in the sky. "Oh, Miyuki… you sure _fucked_ up now."

* * *

Furuya Satoru possessed an expression of boredom as he backed up against the side of a brick apartment. A hand slammed the brick near his face. "What do you want?"

Miyuki wore his infamous shit-eating grin. "Oi, oi. You're the boyfriend of Kominato Haruichi, right?"

"Looks like I'm popular now. That's a problem. Yes, I'm his boyfriend."

"Why Kominato-kun of all people?"

"If I ever told anyone the real reason, I have a feeling the world would probably hate me. Therefore, it's none of your concern."

The hitman scoffed. He was impressed at how the younger male kept his calm around someone as dangerous as himself. "Alrighty," he said. "Anyway, can you do me a favor?"

Furuya rose a brow. "I don't even know you."

"But _I_ know _you_. I _also_ know that only you can help me get what I want. What do you say?"

"You could have scheduled an appointment."

"I do whatever the hell I please. I'll pay double."

The raven haired male let his shoulders relax. "Go ahead," he mumbled.

Miyuki grinned evilly, peering into the eyes of his new alibi. _'Good, good.'_

* * *

Haruichi beamed in delight as he saw Furuya walk through the door of his apartment. He ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Satoru!" he cried. It'd been a while since he'd seen his boyfriend, and upon being discharged from the hospital earlier, he was the first person he wanted to meet.

Furuya simply smiled, rubbing the pinkette's back comfortingly. "How have you been?"

The shorter male pulled away from the hug. "I've been better. Just a little woozy. I don't regret using my gloves, though. That guy seriously deserved it… wait, why are we talking about this? Do you want something to drink?"

Furuya followed his boyfriend to the kitchen area and grabbed a can of green tea from the fridge. "This'll do." He snapped open the can and chugged down the entire thing in one go. He crushed the can and tossed it into the trash bin behind him with precise aim. "How's working for that millionaire?" he asked.

Haruichi went to lay on the couch in the living room. "He has a name, Satoru. It's awesome working with my best friend. Like… I get to protect him with my bare fists and everything is so realistic. I'm glad I chose him instead of following Aniki."

The latter sat on the floor facing him, several thoughts running through his head. _'Hmm, so that's how he feels? So childish I could die.'_ He cleared his throat and ran his hand through the pinkette's hair. "Best friend, huh? Aren't you afraid that he'll betray you or–"

The maid felt slightly insulted. "Sawamura-san? Betray me? Wow, why would he ever do that? We've been together for so many years that we're practically siblings."

"You can't trust people, even those you hold close. Very close." _'Like me, for example.'_

"What are you implying? That I should've stuck with Aniki and be his bitch again?"

"Whoa there, language."

"Don't care. I'm grown now." Haruichi extended his hand and caressed the raven haired male's cheek, licking his lip seductively. "When's the last time we did it? I'm embarrassed to say this but… I'm horny."

Furuya's eyes twinkled. "I forgot. That's the only reason why I came here."

The pinkette gawked as he found himself being dragged by the arm to his bedroom. _'E-Eh?! Only reason?!'_

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Furuya yawned as he accepted a call from Miyuki, swinging his legs over his side of the bed. He covered his lower body with a blanket. "Hello? It's pretty early, if you couldn't tell."

"How was last night?" Miyuki questioned, highly intrigued.

"The same thing as always. I wouldn't say the sex was good, but I wouldn't say it was bad either."

"I wasn't talking about that, idiot. I meant the pill."

"Oh… yeah, I gave it to him. I told him it was candy and he fell for it." _'Don't call me an idiot.'_

"That's great. The pill will take effect as soon as he wakes up. Take that chance to–"

"I know what to do, okay? I do favors for a living. Don't treat like I'm a child."

"Someone's defensive."

"Bye." Irritated, Furuya ended the call and looked at Haruichi who was sleeping peacefully behind him. Dark red and almost purple hickeys trailed down from his neck to his collarbone. He knew there were a lot more on his thighs.

 _'I change my mind. Sex wasn't that bad.'_

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Haruichi groaned softly as he got to his knees next to the wall, his hand on his forehead. "Satoru…for some reason… I feel so sleepy… I can't stand…"

Furuya slowly walked over to him and bent down, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Don't worry," he whispered as he took a mini microchip from his pocket and pulled the pinkette's body towards him. He brushed some hair out of the way and stabbed the chip into his neck. "You'll be just fine. I promise. You can trust me."

Haruichi twitched viciously as the sleepiness suddenly rushed out of him. His boyfriend lifted his bangs and tied them into a little ponytail. He hesitantly opened his eyes and twitched once more. He glanced at the mirror across the room and noticed that his eyes were now a dull, lifeless pink. He stood and made his way to the front door. "I'll accomplish my mission in two hours," he deadpanned, then left.

The raven haired male took a sip of his tea. "Don't get caught."

* * *

Eijun growled, crossing his legs. "No! I'm not doing this!"

Chris sweat-dropped. "We _really_ need to go over the stocks for your companies, though."

"Can't you do that for me?! I'm not in a good mental state right now!"

"You said that last time and we didn't get anything done. Come on, you're smart enough to do this on your own."

"I don't care! I have to prepare for something in less than a week!"

"Huh? What's that?"

The brunette gasped, placing his hand on his chest. "Chris, you forgot?"

The business man blinked. "Forgot what?"

"I'm… graduating from university."

"Oh! Now I remember."

Eijun slapped him on the arm. "How could you forget?! _How_?! I told you numerous times before!"

"Sorry, sorry. I've had so much to think about lately that I couldn't–"

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" The mastermind huffed, glaring daggers at his manager. "You can suck a dick. I'm mad."

Chris sighed. "I'll make up for it by going to your graduation. You got chosen as valedictorian, right? I'll help you with your speech."

Eijun stuck up the middle finger as he snatched his purse from the glass table and put on his heels. "Ain't nobody need your help. It's my time to shine and I got this on my own, Mr. Smooth."

The older male laughed. "You're a complete diva. Get home safe now and don't stay up too late. If I see you post a revealing picture on Instagram past midnight, I'll punish you."

The latter blew him a kiss, winking. "What a buzz kill. Adios, amigo."

* * *

Reaching his mansion, Eijun strained his ears as he heard a loud ringing from within. "What the fuck–" Unlocking the door and stepping inside, his heart skipped a beat as he realized his entire house was flashing with red lights. The alarms and sirens increasingly got louder, almost deafening. "Vault has been breached! Vault has been breached! Vault has been breached!"

The brunette whimpered in disbelief as he dropped all his belongings and sprinted to his bedroom. Pulling on a switch under his bed, a part of the floor contracted and a set of stairs leading downward appeared. Rushing down the stairs, he jumped off the last few and stumbled to a large vault attached to a wall.

Not wasting a second, the cross-dresser inserted the code for the vault, grasped the handwheel and pulled it sideways as hard as he could.

Suddenly, Eijun fell to the ground in utter shock as gushes of tears flowed from his eyes. "Oh, my God! God, God, God, God! Nooooo! Fuck, my God!" He pulled at his hair in distress. His heartbeat was out of control. His entire body was trembling in fear. His worst nightmare had come true. A scenario he never wanted to occur had just took place. He nervously bit at his fingertips, sweat soaking his shirt. He gasped for air but it was slowly thinning. Goosebumps popped up on his arms and legs. He could feel his mascara and foundation slipping away due to his tears. He looked back inside the vault, eyes extremely wide.

It was empty.

"Oh, my God… it's not there…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fuck You, Man

* * *

"Where are they, where are they, where are they, where are they, where are they?!" Eijun demanded to no one in particular. He kicked over the glass table, his chairs and sofas, the television stand, ravaged inside all of his cabinets, shelves, and closets, but he still couldn't find them.

Panicking, the brunette ran his hands over his face and cried in despair. He flipped his entire mansion upside down and inside out, but they were nowhere to be found. He didn't know where else to look.

At a complete loss, Eijun sat down in the middle of his living room and racked his brain for anyone who could've stolen his most sacred possession. _'Who would even know where I hid them… I told n-no one about it, anyway. I don't think someone has that much of a grudge to do this to me…'_

Suddenly, the mastermind's face contorted in pure anger as a possible suspect popped up in his head. "THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Springing up from the floor, he rushed into the bathroom to prepare himself for what was about to go down.

* * *

Haruichi got on his knees, placing a glass dome in front of him. He pushed it forward and bowed. "I brought what you wished for," he deadpanned.

Furuya nodded, picking up the dome. "Thanks for your hard work. Go to sleep now. I'll reward you later." With that, he brushed some of the pinkette's hair aside and pulled out the microchip from his neck, instantly knocking his boyfriend out.

The raven haired male dialed a number on his phone. "Why do you take so long to answer? I have it. I want the money upfront. I dislike checks."

* * *

Kuramochi sighed as he scanned the layout of a building on his laptop. He glanced at the blueprint version of it on his desk, then looked back at the screen. "I think I should change the angle at which I place the sniper on the roof. From the original position, it looks kinda obvious." Clicking his pen, he scribbled over a mark on the blueprint and wrote over it. "Good. Now it's Bush's turn–"

 _SHATTER!_

The green haired male jumped in shock as the sound of glass breaking filled his office. Whipping his head to the side, he was met with the sight of Eijun dramatically jumping through the window, one leg extended outward. He landed on the carpet on two feet and glared at the male before him. "Where the _hell_ are they?!"

It took a while for Kuramochi to gather his thoughts. "You… you just destroyed my _fucking_ window!"

" _Fuck_ your window! You can install a new one!"

"Why the hell are you here?!"

"Where are they?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I ain't playing yo games, damnit!"

"Wait, why are we yelling?!"

"'Cause I started it! I _know_ you took them!"

Kuramochi pulled out a pistol from his drawer. He effortlessly loaded it and pointed it at the brunette. "Listen. You know _damn_ well I want you dead, so you better calm the _fuck_ down before I _personally_ end your life."

"That ain't even your job!"

"I know, but that's not gonna stop me from blasting a bullet through your brain."

Eijun dug in his purse for his own gun and strapped it to his legging. "T-Then it's only fair if I have mine out too! As I was saying, where are they?!"

Kuramochi shrugged. "Just what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You broke into my house and took them!"

"I didn't even step outside my office today! Besides, why would I take something from you? I'm only interested in your dead body, not something stupid."

"They're not stupid!" the cross-dresser shouted. "I protect them with my life! If someone takes them, it's the same as committing suicide!" He looked up at his enemy with sincere eyes. "Are you _sure_ you don't have them?"

The green haired male gave him a reassuring look. "Pretty sure I don't. Otherwise, I wouldn't be this confused."

The brunette's shoulders dropped. His heart was aching painfully and he was certain it wouldn't stop anytime soon. He didn't have any other leads to his dilemma. Calling Chris seemed like a great idea, but he wanted to solve this on his own. It was his fault for not being clever enough to set more traps, more alarms, more everything. He was willing to pay the price for his blunder.

"So you're just standing there, knowing that I can shoot you any second?" Kuramochi teased, putting his finger on the trigger. "That's not a very wise choice for a smart chick."

"I've had enough. You can kill me, but not now. After my graduation, that'll be a good time to finish me off."

"Wait, you're still in school? Aren't you a genius?"

"That doesn't mean I can skip classes. It's at the end of this week at La Plaza."

"What makes you think I'll agree to that?"

"My dead body will be sprawled out in front of everyone to see. The entire world would know, meaning more stacks for you."

The older male sneered, his cheeks rising in amusement. "Hyahaha! You've got yourself a _fucking_ deal! Leave before I do it right now!"

* * *

Miyuki whistled a calming tune as he sat in the back of a taxi, his elbow resting along the window. His fingers trembled in excitement; he couldn't wait to examine the thing he just collected from his accomplice. It laid next to him, strapped in a seatbelt.

"Oh, here's fine," he said to the driver. As the taxi pulled over in front of Kuramochi's lair, he dished out some cash from his wallet and handed it to him. "Have a good night."

After unstrapping his new possession, the bespectacled male stepped out of the vehicle and was on his way to the large building until he saw someone curled up adjacent to the entrance. A pair of black heels with white laces stood out. Legs covered in black leggings. A black miniskirt accompanied by a white shirt with graphic designs.

Walking up to the person, he chuckled. "Ah, look what we have here," he mused. "Why the long face?"

Eijun's ears twitched. He didn't care about his tear-stained face at the moment. It was the voice he didn't want to hear. Slowly raising his head, he made contact with Miyuki's smirk. "Ain't seen your ass in a while," he said, getting up from the ground. He brushed the bottom of his skirt and set his purse on his shoulder.

Miyuki took a step forward. "Someone's been crying. Are you sad that I didn't run after you on that day?"

"Ha, that's funny. I've learned not to stick around people who don't appreciate me. I don't like you anymore."

"I was actually starting to catch feelings, but after that argument I just gave up. There's no point in sticking with a person who won't even listen to what you have to say."

The brunette shifted his weight onto his right leg. "Looks like we're on the same page."

The hitman readjusted his glasses, the lenses glinting in the moonlight. "I have a question. Have you been searching for something lately?"

The mastermind's throat automatically turned dry. "What are you…" His eyes inevitably trailed down to Miyuki's arm. In the crook of his elbow was a glass dome.

His blood ran cold.

His purse dropped to his feet.

"Hey… why do _you_ have that?"

Miyuki's smirk widened. _'Jackpot.'_ "Oh, this? I found it."

Eijun balled up his fists, his fingernails digging into the palm of his gloves. "So you're the one who took it?! Why would you do that?! How did you know about it?!"

The bespectacled male shrugged. "That isn't something you should be worried about, little girl. You have _no_ idea what I'm going to do with this."

"I don't think you understand how important those are to me, bitch. Like, if even one of those gets out to the public, I'm dead."

"It's top secret information? Wow, thanks for letting me know because I actually had no idea what this dome encased."

"Then why would you take it?"

"I simply asked someone to give me your most valuable item and they provided me with this."

"Who is this person? I'm one hundred percent sure only I knew about them." _'Not even Chris or Harucchi know.'_

Miyuki began to twist the knob to the glass dome. "Enough chatting. Let's see what you've been hiding from the world, shall we?"

"No!" Eijun stretched out his leg to sweep kick Miyuki, but the latter swiftly evaded it. "Whoops, no touching~" Grabbing the brunette by the hair, he pulled him down and viciously kneed him in the stomach with brute force. The gun on his leg skidded away.

Eijun's breath hitched as he keeled over in pain, coughing up saliva. His attempt to stand failed when the hitman's foot shoved him on his back, the sole of his shoe grinding against his chest. _'Fuck… I'm stuck.'_

Miyuki took pleasure in the cross-dresser's look of defeat as he removed the cover of the glass dome and retrieved a stack of files from within. "Sawamura Eijun," he read on the cover. "The following files are to be kept away from the public eye. The presence of these files should only be known to you. If someday these files are released or leaked by an unknown source, you will be held accountable and will have to explain your actions to the media and press. Thank you for your cooperation." Scoffing, he flipped to the very first page and analyzed it.

His eyes dilated in surprise. "Wow… this really _is_ something no one should know. Imagine the frenzy that would occur if my finger slipped and exposed this on the internet."

The brunette whined, the weight of the latter's foot crushing him. "S-Stop."

The bespectacled male continued reading, flipping through multiple files. "Sawamura Eijun. Sold his body at the age of ten to obtain money to escape from his parents."

"Stop…"

"Overdosed on depression and anxiety pills at the age of twenty. Was found temporarily dead on the staircase in his mansion. Clinically revived two hours later."

"Stop…"

"Was injected with a brain serum to increase level of knowledge intake at the age of nineteen. Doctors have been paid to keep quiet about the operation. No negative after effects of the serum have been detected."

"Don't read anymore…"

Miyuki froze at a certain file. Bewildered, he scanned the words again before confirming that he wasn't seeing things.

"Sawamura Eijun. Conceived a child at the age of fourteen, delivered a daughter at fifteen. Pregnancy was the result of a rape case that has yet to be solved."

Eijun slowly shook his head, a fresh batch of warm tears strolling down his cheeks. "Damn it…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Exposed

* * *

Chris' eyes gradually dilated as he repeatedly changed the channel on the flat screen TV, but every program was the exact same.

Eijun rolled around on his bed, putting a pillow over his head. "Chris, turn it off," he groaned drowsily.

Chris shook his head as he set down the remote. "What _is_ this, Eijun? Why didn't you tell me about this before? You're all over the news."

"Oh, my God! I know! I know, for fuck's sake!" The mastermind finally sat up and crossed his legs. His hair was a mess, makeup was smeared all over his face, and his shirt was loosely hanging off his shoulders. He looked at the breaking news report on the TV with annoyance in his eyes.

"We have a very interesting and shocking scoop that has been revealed to the entire world! Approximately at midnight last night, an anonymous source on the internet had released mysterious and unbelievable files about the famous Sawamura Eijun. Files about his past, hidden secrets and much more are now out in the open for everyone to see! People are now stunned and surprised at the details these files hold, some being extremely sensitive. Here are some of them on display—"

Eijun snatched the remote and turned it off, perturbed.

Chris sighed and sat next to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"The files. The truth about you. Why?"

"They're called secrets for a reason, duh." The brunette pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shins. "I trust you, but there are some things I just can't tell anyone. Not even you."

"So, let me get this straight. You were a prostitute at ten to get money to come to Tokyo. Then all of a sudden you made your way up the food chain and became rich and famous. After that, you had brain surgery–"

"I'll cut you off right there. I had a brain serum injection, not surgery. I was already smart; I just wanted to have a bit more knowledge. I was greedy for everything. But no matter what I did, I still remained an idiot." The cross-dresser felt tears gather up at the brim of his eyes, but he didn't care. He sniffed as they traveled down his nose and dripped onto his calves. "I can't do anything right. I can't make anyone happy. I was born as a freaking failure. Why am I still living? I climbed so high… so damn high… I sacrificed a childhood… just for all my dreams to come crashing down."

Chris gently wiped the tears off of the latter's cheeks and rubbed his back. "Don't let the negative thoughts get to you," he said softly. "I don't want you to ruin your arms anymore. What are you going to do about this dilemma?"

Eijun scoffed. "What do you mean? I'll have no choice but to let it all out now. I have to come clean. I can't let this get out of hand" _'Fuck you, Kazuya! Are you happy now? Are you enjoying the pain I'm going through? I sure hope you are!'_

The older male slapped his thighs as he got up. "Well, I have to get going, so…"

"Eh? You're not gonna stay here with me and comfort me?"

"You're grown. You have a brain; you can figure this out on your own."

"Come on, don't be like that~"

"Nope, sorry."

The mastermind pouted as Chris donned his blazer and headed towards the door. "So I really am losing everybody, huh?"

"Don't word it like that. I'll always be here." With that, Chris waved as he turned and made his way downstairs.

Eijun flopped back onto the bed and reached for the remote, turning the TV back on. He read the headlines and rolled his eyes. "Does Sawamura Eijun really have a daughter? Ha, try getting near her and I _swear_ you're all going to fucking die."

* * *

Furuya shook Haruichi on the shoulder. "Hey, that's enough sleeping. You can get up now."

Stirring, Haruichi yawned as he woke up and slowly peeled himself off of the floor and looked around. "Where am I?"

"In your apartment, remember?"

"I don't remember anything. All I recall was that I woke up feeling very sleepy and then… now I'm here. What happened to me?"

Furuya sat down next to him, spreading his legs. "Haruichi. You know how I always told you not to trust people so easily, right?"

Haruichi nodded, feeling up the scar on the back of his neck. "Yeah. I never understood why you're so insistent on that. I'm going to be fine–"

"No, you're not. You never know when, where or why people are going to betray you. They use trust as an excuse to inflict damage later on."

"Just what are you getting at, Satoru?"

With a sigh, Furuya pulled out a gun from his hoodie pocket and pointed it at Haruichi. "This."

Haruichi's heart dropped as he was face to face with the black barrel. Goosebumps raided his skin. The sudden patter of rain from outside increased in volume, consistently hitting against the windows. He didn't know where to start off. "Please tell me this is a joke," he choked.

The raven haired male let out a small but audible chuckle. "Why would it be? I told you over and over again _not_ to trust others, yet you still chose to ignore me. Why didn't you listen to me? Why? You could've avoided this."

The maid shrugged. "I didn't want to believe you because I thought you were being overprotective and paranoid. But… now I'm confused. Why was I sleepy? Why are you about to kill me after we've been through so much? I don't get it."

"Long story short, I never had feelings for you. When we met at the small restaurant that day, I knew I found the right person to kill time with. You knew nothing about me, but I knew everything about you. You never bothered asking about my past and I thank you for that. Now I can come clean on my own." He cleared his throat. "Furuya Satoru, age twenty-five. I do favors for a living, either good or bad. It doesn't matter as long as I get paid up front. In actuality, I wanted someone to spend some time with because I was getting a bit bored of doing the same thing. I knew it came with a risk since I'm technically a bad and untrustworthy person. Haruichi, you were the first one to trust me without hesitation; I admire that."

Haruichi slowly backed up, searching for an escape route. He was pretty sure the door was locked and the windows were all the way across the room. He was trapped in his own house. "Why are you doing this to me? You do realize I love you, right? How could you take me for granted?"

Furuya sighed again. "I wanted to test how far your trust for me would go. I found it appalling at how you blatantly threw yourself into my arms without precautions. You let me hold you tight and whisper words of "love" at night under the impression that I was a normal guy who wanted a serious relationship. It drove me crazy to see you beg me to come over when I already told you we couldn't meet often because I was busy. I didn't want to fall for you… I knew it would hurt when it was time to kill you, so I tried my best. My very best. Now I don't feel bad about doing this."

Haruichi's hand slipped on a puddle of water and he fell on his back, making it aware to Furuya that he was attempting an escape. _'Damn.'_

"Ah, don't move away from me," Furuya deadpanned as he scooted closer. Grabbing his boyfriend's arm he pulled him towards him. "I'm not done with my story."

"G-Get away from me!"

"I _said_ I wasn't _done_. You're not going anywhere until you hear about why you don't remember anything. Now then… hmm… oh, I was given a favor to put a microchip inside you and it commanded you to steal Sawamura's most valuable possession. Of course I gave you a sedative during sex so you wouldn't struggle with the chip, which explains why you were sleepy. In basic terms, you betrayed your master."

Haruichi's eyes widened. His mind went blank. He could never think about betraying Eijun, much less stealing something from him. It was outrageous. Besides, he didn't even know what the brunette valued the most. This must've been some sort of mind game. "What are you talking about, Satoru? I wouldn't do that! I wouldn't hurt Sawamura-san like that! You're lying!"

"You can't trust me, but I'm not lying."

"Who told you to do this?!"

"Some guy named Miyuki Kazuya."

 _'Sawamura-san's boyfriend? I knew he couldn't be trusted! I was fishy about him from the start!'_ "I… I have nothing to say. I feel disgusted. I fell for you, a shady looking person who had the eyes of an angel and the soul of a devil. I always had an intuition that something was up with the way you randomly appeared and disappeared, but I ignored it since I was desperate for someone to keep me company. I warmed up your mysteriously cold hands whenever you came over, I gave you food, I gave you a place up stay. I even introduced you to Aniki, but he still doesn't really like you. I did everything a perfect boyfriend would do…"

Furuya put his finger on the trigger. "You only have yourself to blame for that. You shamed your master, you trusted the absolutely worst person and here you are. About to die. Do you have any last words, Kominato Haruichi?"

Haruichi shook his head, a single tear dripping down his cheek. "No. I feel like I deserve this for being stupid…"

"You were a nice human being, Haruichi. But I'm not sorry. Killing you in the end was my own favor. Now, goodbye–"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Haruichi scrunched up and braced for the impact of bullets entering his body, but after a few seconds he noticed that nothing happened to him. Touching his body, his lips were taut in confusion. He was perfectly fine. Not a single scratch. "What? I didn't die?"

"I'm not going to let that piece of shit kill you," a sly voice rang out.

The pinkette gasped as Furuya's body lifelessly slouched on him, the gun falling from his hand. Blood was flowing out of his mouth in streams, proof of the plethora of bullets holes that riddled his hoodie. Looking up, he saw Ryosuke with a grin on his face. "Aniki?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Dark Horse

* * *

"Aniki?"

Ryosuke couldn't help but wear a sick smirk on his face, the sight of Furuya slumping over thrilling him to the bone. "Haruichi," he purred. "That bastard is dead now. Are you pleased?"

Haruichi shook his head. "Why would I be pleased? You just killed Satoru!"

"But he wasn't even treating you right. Why are you sad?"

"It doesn't matter! He was still someone special to me! I never asked you to do this!"

"No wonder I never liked you. You were such a huge disappointment. Always clinging onto silly things that didn't matter. I'm the only one you never clung onto, though. Why?"

The maid gulped as his older brother grabbed Furuya by the hood and tossed him across the room, his blood creating a violent streak of red underneath him. He didn't move. "You were too close to me, Aniki. All you ever wanted was for me to follow in your exact footsteps, from our kindergarten days till highschool. I wanted a break, okay? I wanted to be myself…"

"Huh, how many times am I going to tell you this? Without me you're nothing. I was fixated on making sure that you were by my side at all times and that no one would hurt you. Look at you now. You got played by a usurper who was about to kill you, just because you decided to follow your best friend. That Sawamura was no good for you. I kept warning you to come to my turf but you refused."

"So what? I don't regret it! I learned my lesson the hard way, but it was worth it! I got to see the dark things in life and not the light that you always see! I count this as experience and I'll be prepared for next time!"

Ryosuke ran his hand through his younger brother's hair. "I apologize. There won't be a next time."

"What are you talking about–" Haruichi gasped as Ryosuke suddenly wrapped his hands around his neck and pushed him to the ground.

The older male tightened his grip on his brother's neck and relished at the sensation of his fingers pressing against bones. He hummed as Haruichi glared at him with wide eyes, evidently struggling to breathe. "Sorry, Haruichi," he said. "I have a bad habit of killing people I don't like. I understand that we're related, but that wasn't going to stop me in the first place. I've been waiting so long to finish you off with my bare hands that it even came up in my dreams."

Haruichi screamed in pain as he felt a bone in his neck snap, blood gushing out of his mouth. Piss began to stream down his legs due to shock, his body shivering at the sudden discharge. "Ani… ki…" Vision fading, the last thing he saw was Furuya's dead eyes staring right at him before his body went completely limp.

* * *

Eijun sucked his teeth as he stepped out of a taxi. "Man, why isn't Harucchi answering? He should've been released from the hospital by now." Pocketing his phone, he opened his umbrella and quickly hopped onto the sidewalk. He had to be extremely alert because of the paparazzi and stalkers, but he was pretty sure no one would've followed him this far.

Crossing the street, his anxiety quelled as he pushed open the gate of a certain orphanage and listened to the sound of his heels splashing against the multi-colored pathway. He eyed the vibrant pigments of the garden around him. _'It's been a while since I last visited,'_ he thought, his grip tightening on the umbrella.

At the end of the path was a beige colored building with decorative bells and designs hanging from the top. Knocking on the door, the brunette closed his umbrella and walked inside. He spotted a middle aged lady who was folding up some blankets. "Hello?"

The lady turned around. "Welcome…" Her face suddenly transformed into a wide smile as she recognized Eijun immediately. She put down her blankets and ran towards him, beaming from ear to ear. "Sawamura-chan! Is that you? My, you've gotten taller! Prettier too!"

Eijun blushed as the lady felt him up in amazement. "Thank you, thank you. I came here to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"I want to take Kizunari back."

The lady froze. "Kizunari? So soon? There's no way you can take her back with all the rumors about you going on. That's reckless!"

The mastermind clenched his fist. "I know. But I've left her alone for so long. I can't take it anymore. I need her; I _want_ her. I'm ready to be a real mother from now on. Sure, she'll be swallowed up in paparazzi and the media… but it would have been worse if they got here before I did. So please. I'm ready."

The lady reluctantly nodded, intertwining her fingers with Eijun's. "It's going to be rough, but I'll put my trust in you. Keep her safe and make her feel loved, alright?"

"Gotcha."

"She's two rooms down from this one."

Eijun bowed to the lady and excused himself, heading for the hallway. The wooden floor creaked with each step he took. The walls were covered with paintings and drawings the orphans created during their free time. Pictures of them from field trips and special events were lined up neatly as well. As Eijun had suspected, his daughter participated in none of them.

A few moments later he arrived at the room with his child's name on it. He was about to knock until some thoughts made him hesitate. What if she didn't remember him? What if she resented him for leaving her all alone? _'No! I can't afford to think like that!'_ Hitting himself on the head, the cross-dresser exhaled as he knocked three times.

"Go away," a voice from inside said.

"It's me… mommy's here."

Rushed footsteps approached the door and then they stopped. "Mommy? For reals?"

"Yep." Eijun's eyes watered in sheer happiness as his daughter Kizunari opened the door, her mouth wide open. She immediately leaped into his arms and squealed. "Mommy! Mommy! It's really mommy!"

The brunette dropped to his knees and returned the embrace, inhaling his child's sweet scent. "God, I missed you so much. You grew up without me, haven't you?"

"Mhm!" Kizunari pulled back and grinned. "I'm eight years old now!"

"I know, I know." Eijun kissed her on the cheek and gave her a once over. Strange grey eyes that weren't his and lengthy brown hair. It was a shade lighter than his, but who cared? This was his sole source of happiness. "So, how've you been? Did you make any friends?"

Kizunari pouted. "I don't want friends."

"Eh? Why? It's crucial to be social."

"I thought that if I wasn't able to have you, I wasn't able to have friends."

"Your speech improved a lot."

"I got it from you, mommy. I want to be smart just like you."

"Then you'll need to work hard and study a lot!"

"Mhm!" Kizunari smiled again. She noticed that Eijun had matured by a large scale since the last time she saw him… whenever that was. But the juicy red lips and short brown hair were still the same, and she was glad. "Mommy, did you come to visit?"

Eijun's brows narrowed. "No. I came here to bring you home. Permanently."

The younger Sawamura's jaw went slack in surprise. She hadn't heard the word "home" in forever and it was music to her ears. She couldn't believe it. "H-Home? Like… with you?"

A promising nod. "We'll live together and I'll take care of you like a real mother should. I'm tired of wallowing in thoughts of how you sleep at night without me tucking you in, or how you deal with being lonely. I want to be a positive influence on you."

Kizunari grabbed Eijun's hand and squeezed it. "I can't say no! Let's go!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Fuck A Fake Friend, Where're Your Real Friends At?

* * *

Kizunari gawked as she entered Eijun's house, her eyes wide with awe. "It's so big!"

Eijun nodded, rolling in her suitcases. He set them against the shoe shelf and sighed. "It ain't nothing much. Are you hungry or anything?"

"Mhm!"

Chris suddenly appeared on the top of the second floor staircase. "Oh, Eijun–"

Kizunari whipped her head around and stared at him, silently screaming at the sight of Chris solely in a towel that was loose around his waist, body glistening with water.

Eijun blushed violently, immediately covering his daughter's eyes. "Chris!" he shouted. "Can you _please_ be a little more considerate?! There are _children_ in the building!"

Chris stood there for a while then slowly backed up into Eijun's bedroom with an embarrassed look on his face. "Let's pretend I was never… here."

Kizunari removed Eijun's hand from his face. "Mommy, you have a nice boyfriend."

The brunette hit her on the head, growling. "Shut it! And no, that's not my boyfriend! Don't ever say that word again!"

"Yes~"

* * *

After eating and putting Kizunari to bed, Eijun and Chris sat down in the living room. Lights off and television on, the two of them enjoyed a chilled bottle of wine.

Chris licked his lips as he swallowed. "So," he began. "That's really your daughter?"

Eijun scoffed, crossing his legs over the male's lap. "Yep. She's my everything. I had to bring her back home."

"Why?"

"She was lonely without me being in her life for a couple years. I couldn't handle that thought, so I went to the orphanage and picked her up. Good thing the paparazzi didn't make it there."

Chris refilled his glass and set his eyes on the cartoon that was playing on the television. "I'm confused as to why you'd give birth to a child that was the result of–"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," the brunette interjected, his hold on his glass tightening. "I don't like talking about that moment in my life. Let's just say that I had no choice. It was hard, but I did it. Is that enough?"

Chris nodded absentmindedly. "Sure." He set down his glass and looked at Eijun. "Let me help you take care of her."

"Excuse you? What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't know who her father is, right? I want to… set an example for her. You're probably going to be busy cleaning up some mess with the media and rumors, so… I can help."

Eijun studied him long and hard, rolling his tongue around his mouth. "You better not play me, boy."

"I would never."

"This is what I get for letting exes stick around too long. They get too comfortable and try to worm their way back into your life. You're doing too much, Chris."

The business man sweat-dropped, his heart sinking. "Alright, that kind of hurt. Fine then, I'll take my offer back–"

"Nah, nah, it's good!" Eijun downed his entire glass and wiped his lips, grinning into his sleeve. "When do you start?"

Chris reached into his folder that laid on the table and pulled out several papers. "As soon as we finally look over the stocks of your companies, damnit."

"Ugh, you're still on that? Fuck!"

* * *

Ryosuke smirked as he dragged Haruichi's dead body alongside him, his socks getting soggy by the slush and wet dirt underneath him. "We're almost there, Haruichi. You've been so quiet lately. Are you dead or something?"

No response. As expected.

A minute later, the pinkette was in front of a giant lake surrounded by rocks and grass. He sighed. "We're here. It's time to say goodbye, brother I never liked." Hoisting Haruichi into his arms, he whispered in his ear and then tossed him into the lake. An eruptive splash occurred, water briefly flying into the air. There was silence as Haruichi sunk under, ripples disappearing from the surface.

Ryosuke clapped his hands. "Great. Now, I can–"

 _BANG! BANG!_

Mouth wide open, the pinkette looked down at his chest. Two bloody holes stained his white shirt, smoke protruding from them. He felt his body instantly become of swarm of burning hot and freezing cold, blood oozing out of his mouth. "What… the…" Knees buckling, he dropped to the ground, taking in his sudden last breath. "W-Who…"

Behind him, Furuya exhaled roughly as he lowered his gun, sweat beading on his forehead. _'I always come prepared,'_ he thought. _'You can never go wrong with a bullet proof vest, some food coloring, paint and water. I didn't think he would kill Haruichi, though. That's strange.'_

Confirming that Ryosuke was officially dead, he discarded his gun in the lake and walked away, placing his hood over his head.

* * *

"It was you who did it, right?"

Miyuki held in the urge to laugh as he was trailed by Kuramochi, a lightness in his gait. "I have absolutely no idea what you're assuming."

Kuramochi growled. "You're the one who exposed Sawamura, right?"

"What? Ha, how am I even a suspect?"

"You loved him and he dragged you down."

Intrigued, Miyuki slowly came to a halt and turned around, biting his bottom lip. He bore into Kuramochi's eyes, the shine in his pupils enhanced by his lenses. "What the heck does that have to do with anything?"

Kuramochi placed a hand on his hip, lips curved. "So I was correct, you little piece of shit. The entire time you've been deceiving me with your ignorant lies while you've been fooling around with that bastard. You guys probably had sex, huh? Tossing and turning in bed at night and eliciting some loud ass noises while I was here thinking. Thinking and planning my _ass_ off. You took my lack of forcefulness for granted and used that time to get close to that cross-dressing skank. How can you even put your dick in that? You might've contracted an STD or something."

Miyuki lowered his head, grinding his teeth. "What the hell do you know–"

"Oi, who the _hell_ do you think you're talking to like that? Don't make me _smack_ you back to your dead mom!"

"What the hell would you know?! Besides… you told me that Eijun's graduation was coming up and that that's my chance to kill him. Isn't that enough? Damn, you're always taking things too far."

Kuramochi stared at the bespectacled male incredulously, his brows raised. "Too far? Are you kidding me? That's all you can say? Not even a _fucking_ apology? You really get me tight sometimes, always doing whatever the hell you please just 'cause I'm not babysitting your ass all day. Your attitude is too _fucking_ unreal, my bro."

The hitman stood on the balls of his feet, clucking his tongue. "Even though, I still get the job done, don't I? I just had a different approach for this special mission."

"Yeah, sure. You can go fuck yourself. I really never want to imagine Sawamura sucking your dick and making you come ever again."

"Who told you to imagine that in the first place?"

"Matter of fact… do go fuck yourself. If that motherfucking money snatching, dick sucking, ass twerking, no boobs having ass whore isn't dead by the end of his graduation, I'm gonna go _hard_. Think I'm playing? Watch me." Kuramochi jabbed at Miyuki's chest with his index finger, clearly expressing his displeasure through the force he applied to his finger. With that he marched in the direction of his office, exhaling harshly. _'Now I gotta call Ryo-san to see if we can hang out a little tonight. Where is he, anyway?'_

Miyuki chuckled, fiddling with his tie. "All this pressure and sweat… am I getting turned on by this? Well, let's see where this goes."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Consideration

* * *

Eijun's shoulders relaxed as he finally solved a calculus problem from his textbook and closed it, tossing it to the carpet. Sighing, he let his arms dangle at his sides as a plethora of thoughts threaded their way into his mind. _'Graduation is like… two days away… I don't think I can keep my promise to Kuramochi. No, I definitely can't. I gotta take care of my baby and make sure she grows up to be the perfect woman.'_ He sucked his teeth as Miyuki's face crossed his mind. Oh, how smoothly did the hitman abandoned him like a piece of debris.

The brunette reminisced about the first time they met at the party, all glamoured up and secretive. The way their eyes made contact and how it sent shivers through his body. It was Miyuki's ferocious hazel brown eyes and seductive glare that made him fall head over heels for him. What a sucker he was about love.

The hitman completely had him fooled, posing as a person who would be there for him in his darkest moments and all that bullshit. In the end, he was just a toy that was discarded because of a fucking mission.

Eijun scoffed, licking his lips. "That sly bastard," he said, staring at the calendar hanging up on the wall. "You ain't gonna kill me at my graduation. I'll make sure of that. Fuck that promise, Kuramochi."

* * *

Chris inhaled as Kizunari looked at him with wide eyes. "Hello there."

Kizunari smiled into her cup of orange soda. "Are you sure you're not mommy's boyfriend? I heard… noises last night."

Chris coughed uncomfortably, a bead of sweat gliding down his neck. "That's not s-something you should be worried about at your age. Anyway, my name is Takigawa Chris Yuu, but you can call me Chris from now on. For the time being, I'll be some sort of… father to you."

Kizunari beamed. "Really?! You'll be my dad?!"

"Yes. Is there anything–"

Slipping out of her chair, the younger Sawamura ran to Chris' side of the table and hugged his waist, laughing. "Yay, I have a dad now! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Chris rubbed her back, a small smile spreading across his face. "I just don't want to see Eijun struggle more than he already is. Even though I'm nothing special to him."

* * *

Furuya lowered his eyes as he spotted Miyuki approaching him. With nowhere to run, he planted his feet firmly on the concrete, hoodie covering the upper half of his face.

Miyuki grinned as he stood in front of the raven haired male. "We meet again."

"You only paid me half of what you offered. I don't operate like that."

The bespectacled male fumbled in his pocket and handed the latter an envelope. "Here, here, greedy pig. I didn't forget."

Furuya inspected the envelope and felt a sense of accomplishment upon seeing the remaining amounts of cash within it. He eyed Miyuki, studying the small movements he made with his eyebrows. "I believe business is done," he deadpanned, tugging on his hood. "I have a question that needs to be answered. Why did you expose Sawamura?"

The hitman took a step forward, gritting his teeth. "I wanted to give him a wake up call to know not to fuck with me. Let's just say we had a little scuffle and I decided to take things into my own hands."

Furuya rose a brow. "Even so, releasing all that private information seemed pretty harsh."

"Says the one who helped me accomplish it."

"I didn't think you'd put it to use in such an emotionally scarring way. Just how low can you go?"

Miyuki ran a hand through his hair as he walked past the raven haired male, his shoulder brushing against him. "I don't care about things like morals or restraints or integrity. I do whatever the hell I want, when I want and how I want. There's no one to hold me back or make me second guess my actions. I enjoy life watching others who were once special to me suffer. Suffer so badly until I put my finger on the trigger and finish them off silently. Without a trace." _'Eijun… you're finished. I'm not letting you escape and fool me like those other times._ '

* * *

 _'The number, 347-665-4790, is not available. To hang up, please press one or leave a message at the tone.'_

Kuramochi sucked his teeth as he removed his phone from his ear, pressing the red button. "Man, where _is_ Ryo? Why isn't he answering? He never turns his phone off." Eyebrows furrowing in confusion and worry, he threw his phone onto the desk. "Where's Miyuki's bitch ass too–"

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The green haired male lunged for his phone, only to be met by an unknown number. "Who the hell's this?" Left with no other option, he slid the answer button and slowly put it to his ear. "Hello?"

On the opposite line, Furuya hesitated before responding. "You might want to schedule a visit to the lake."

Kuramochi rose a brow. "Excuse me? Who the hell are you, and why?"

"If you're missing something… more like _someone_ at the moment, go to the lake. I will say nothing more, nothing less."

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about? Do you even know who I am?"

"That doesn't matter at this point. Just go to the lake."

"Wait–"

"Just go."

"But–"

"Ok, now you're getting on my nerves. I've lost the ability to repeat myself. Just go." Hanging up, Furuya rubbed his forehead, sighing. "Is he deaf or something?"

Jumping out of his office chair, Kuramochi donned his coat and dashed out of his office, panic evident on his face. _'I have no idea what to expect, but I have a feeling it's not gonna be good.'_

* * *

Kuramochi's blood ran cold as he trekked down the grassy hill, his vision set on Ryosuke's body near the edge of the lake.

Crouching, he grabbed the pinkette's shoulder and slowly turned him over, eyes watering at the sight of two red holes staining his white shirt with blood. Nothing else indicated a struggle or resistance. He had been shot without knowing who did it.

Shivering, the green haired male picked a flower from the grass and laid it on Ryosuke's chest, tears dripping down his cheeks. "I don't know what to fucking do about this," he choked as he sauntered away from the lake. "There's so much to worry about, so much to do, so much to focus on. As once as Sawamura fucking dies, everything will be over. That's all I ever wanted. For him to be dead. I can't live in peace until he's _fucking_ gone…"


	17. Chapter 17

**The moment of truth has (almost) arrived!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Hitman

Miyuki hummed as he looked at himself in the mirror, slowly pulling his tie up to his neck. Tightening it, he straightened out his white shirt and donned his black blazer. After buttoning the cuffs with nimble fingers he shoved his hands in his pockets, licking his lips.

Kuramochi walked in, handing Miyuki an earpiece. "'Today's the day," he said, eyeing Miyuki seriously. "You do know what you have to do, right?"

Miyuki nodded, fixing the earpiece on his left ear. "Of course I do. I'm a hitman. I never abandon a mission."

"Says the one who stalled for at least a month–"

"Hey." Miyuki held his hands up defensively, grinning. "It was for a reason, but I'm back on track. I promise to finish him off this time."

" _This_ time?" Kuramochi scowled.

Miyuki walked past him, the grin on his lips growing ever so slightly. "Stop getting mad, bro. Don't get your tits up in a bunch."

"Tell that to Sawamura."

The bespectacled male couldn't refrain from letting out a burst of laughter, his chest heaving rapidly. "Haha! Damn, that was good! How'd you learn to make jokes like that?"

Kuramochi turned around, gritting his teeth. "Now that Ryo-san's dead, I find a lot of things funny."

Miyuki's laughter suddenly subsided, surprised by the words that tumbled out of the latter's mouth. "Wait, what?"

Kuramochi shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just do your thing and do it right this time."

Miyuki stepped out of the room, his eyes lingering on the downcast expression on Kuramochi's face. "Yes, sir."

* * *

 _2 Hours Later - La Plaza_

In the preparation room that led to the large main auditorium, Eijun frantically paced around, fanning himself with his folder. "God, God, God, God, God, God! I can't do this! I can't! I'm too hot! I can't focus!"

Chris sighed, taking a seat at the large round table in the middle of the room. "Eijun, the air conditioner is on."

"Well, I don't feel a thing!" Eijun wiped the accumulating sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his white gown. "Chris, I need your help out there! I can't do this alone!"

"Yes you can," Chris said. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine. If you're bold enough to be promiscuous while holding a high ranking in society… nothing can go wrong."

"Was that an insult?!"

"Who knows? Anyway, just run over your speech a few more times and fix your makeup. Your sweat is making it all smudgy."

Eijun blinked as Chris stood and walked over to the exit. "Wait, where are you _going_?"

"To help the staff members prepare the stage."

"Please… stay with me…" The brunette unleashed his secret weapon: puppy dog eyes. Large brown eyes filled with glassy tears could never go unnoticed. However, Chris waved as he walked out the door.

"Ugh, he's so stingy!" Rounding on his three inch silver ankle strap platforms, Eijun stormed over to the large sink area, his surplus of cosmetics scattered along the counter. Clearing his face with a makeup remover he applied a new coat of foundation, cautiously working around his cheekbones. Picking up a brush to dust his eyelids with golden eyeshadow, his heart dropped as he saw a reflection in his mirror. The reflection of a person he was bound to meet anyway but it still jerked him. Setting down his brush he turned around, arms folded. "Well."

From the large glass window, Miyuki jumped down from his position on the windowsill and landed on both feet. "We meet again. Looking extremely feminine in that white gown."

Eijun looked down at himself, his white graduation gown unzipped, a black crop top and white frilly skirt peeking through. "Is there something wrong with the way I look?"

"Matter of fact, there's _plenty_ of things wrong."

Eijun gawked. "Eh?! Why are you being so mean?!"

Miyuki cackled as he leaned his hand against the round gray table, crossing his legs at the ankles. He rolled his tongue around his mouth, pondering over the endless amount of insults he could spew out. "First of all, you're a _dude_. You have balls. It's your graduation; you should have at least worn pants."

Eijun pouted. "What's wrong with wearing a skirt?!"

"Let me guess," the bespectacled man continued, evading the question. "Don't tell me you're wearing female lingerie under that?"

The brunette felt his neck heat up, the blood inevitably rushing to his cheeks. "W-What if I am?"

"Tch. Cross-dressers these days. Might as well have surgery and get a real pair of tits. Something that each of your little _hoes_ could fondle."

 _'Alright, that actually kinda hurt.'_ Eijun placed his hands on his hips, sighing. "Fine, what do you want? We don't talk anymore, so you must be here for a reason. I know you're going to assassinate me today… here for an early start?"

Miyuki narrowed his eyes, the light hearted feeling in the atmosphere plummeting at the sudden change of Eijun's tone. "No," he said. "I plan on finishing you when it's time to."

"So… what's the big idea?"

"This might be weird coming from me, but… I would like to apologize."

Eijun snorted, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "Apologize? Apologize? Boy, what on earth you gonna apologize for?! You already did enough wrong; I ain't need to hear anymore bullshit from that snarky ass mouth."

"Just listen!" Miyuki pinched the bridge of his nose. The thought of his tongue fumbling with words that didn't suit his personality made him feel extremely vulnerable, but he knew he had to do it. This was his last chance to lift the weight off his shoulders before his index finger had to pull the trigger. Regrettably.

"Listen," he repeated, looking into Eijun's eyes. "I want to apologize for the things we've been through. We couldn't control our feelings for each other when we first met and because of that, we're in this mess. Being with you was one hell of a ride, I'm not gonna lie. But I hurt you. I knew that you'd feel a certain way once I had to confess that I was following through with Kuramochi's plan. I actually didn't mean to make you feel betrayed. It's my job. Well, it's not like you still have feelings or anything–"

"I-I do," Eijun interjected, his voice cracking. "I still love you." He squinted, the burn of tears welling up in his eyes. His throat began to tighten as his gripped onto his gown. "I tried to convince myself… so many _freaking_ times… that I didn't need you. That you fucking played me and that I never loved you. You were the first lover I ever took seriously… I was crazy about you from the very first second. I thought, maybe I've finally found the person I can be myself around… I knew it would get fucked up soon… I wanted hope…"

Miyuki sensed his heart sinking as Eijun rolled up his sleeves and vigorously wiped his tears, his new coat of makeup smudging all over. He swallowed, unable to control his legs from walking closer to the brunette. He ruffled his hand through his hair and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Sorry," he whispered.

Eijun buried his head in the bespectacled male's chest, releasing all of his pent up emotions though loud and hideous sobs. _'Why… why do I keep hurting myself like this? He's gonna kill me, but… I can't walk away from him… I really do love him… this freaking sucks…'_

From outside the door, Chris chuckled as he came to the conclusion that Miyuki was one step ahead of him in love and always would be. It was a bitter feeling, but he knew Eijun would never love him wholeheartedly. He knocked on the door, his hand slightly trembling. "Eijun. You have thirty minutes."

Eijun pulled away from Miyuki and sighed, eyeing the multi-colored stains on his white shirt. "My bad," he squeaked. He looked at his exposed arms and instinctively hid them behind his back. "My scars. You saw them. P-Pretty ugly, right? I bet you're disgusted…"

Miyuki shook his head. "Not at all. They're what makes you, you. Say, before I go, my lips have been kinda lonely. Would you mind if you put yourself to good use and give me a kiss?"

Eijun rolled his eyes. "Another insult? Stop making me feel bad about myself." He tugged on Miyuki's tie, forcing the latter to match his height. "These heels don't help." He gently pressed his lips against Miyuki's, letting out a small gasp as the bespectacled male slid his tongue into his mouth.

The kiss melted into a hot and passionate one, their bodies pressed flush against each other as they sought to fulfill their lost needs. Miyuki hoisted Eijun into his arms, carried him to the table and laid him on it, their lips barely parting as he hovered over him. "Fuck. I can't control myself. I know this seems sudden, but I want this. I want you. Now."

Eijun hooked his legs around Miyuki, opening his hazy golden brown eyes. "Me too," he slurred. "I want to feel you inside me so freaking much." He glanced at the clock. "We still have time. Let's risk it, Kazuya."

Miyuki trembled at the sound of his name escaping Eijun's wet lips, blood rushing to his groin. "Damn it, Eijun. Why do I have to let you go?" He leaned down and sucked at Eijun's neck, grinding against his growing erection.

Eijun moaned at the feel of teeth and tongue dancing across his skin, digging his nails into Miyuki's scalp. "It's your job… you can't help it." He reached up and unbuckled the hitman's belt, the skin of Miyuki's cock spreading an incredible warmth throughout his body. He grasped it tightly, eliciting a startled sound from Miyuki.

Miyuki smirked as Eijun slowly began to stroke his cock, sweat lining his collar. "Naughty," he choked out. "You can't wait? Then I'll do the same to you." Shrugging off Eijun's skirt he groped his erection, his fingers teasing the wet spot that seeped though his panties. "Look at all that precum. You really want me that much?"

Eijun instinctively arched his back, his heart racing uncontrollably. "Yes! I fucking want it! Kazuya, I w-want it now! Hurry… we don't have much time… fuck me!"

"No. Say it like you mean it."

" _Fuck_ me!"

"Nope. Not good enough."

Eijun gasped as Miyuki pulled off his underwear and tossed it behind him, feeling Miyuki's cock grind against his. "Miyuki Kazuya! I _fucking_ want it! Fuck me, please!"

The bespectacled man licked his lips. "Consider it done, Sawamura Eijun."

 _32 Minutes Later…_

* * *

Chris sighed as he patted Eijun on the back comfortingly. "It's going to be alright," he said. "Just be natural."

Eijun turned to him, slightly teary eyed. "I guess this is goodbye. I'm gonna die after this. W-Where's Kizunari?" _'Ah, damn, my freaking ass hurts…'_

"In the audience. Besides, you said and kissed her goodbye _millions_ of times already. She understands that you'll be gone–"

"No! It's not enough! I've been a horrible mother to her. I barely even took care of her… it's unfair that I have to die moments after bringing her back permanently. It really does suck, but… I guess this is how life is supposed to be."

Chris nodded bitterly, his lips thin as he rubbed Eijun's arm reassuringly. In his mind the thought that he was absolutely useless to the brunette nagged him constantly. He couldn't stop thinking about it, mulling over it. It dragged him into an unhealthy cycle of sleep but he made an effort not to show his distress. Eijun didn't need another person to worry about.

"Take it away, Sawamura Eijun," he said. "Don't leave any regrets out there."

Eijun blinked repeatedly, forcing the burning tears back into his eyes. "Mhm. I got it." Gripping his folder he gave Chris one last look before he pulled the curtain aside and stepped onto the stage.


	18. Last Shot

Eijun's eyes widened as he slowly stepped onto the stage. He was shocked, honestly. He thought the glass dome would be deserted because of his latest scandal, but that appeared to be untrue. Hundreds of people were smiling, whistling, and shouting at him with joy.

Standing up at the podium, the brunette raised his hand and the crowd simmered down. He scoured the faces among the plethora of people and as he expected, his parents were nowhere to be found. _'I guess they really don't like me after all,'_ he thought somberly.

Clearing his throat, he held his speech in his hands and exhaled. "My name is Sawamura Eijun."

* * *

Miyuki rose a brow as he spotted Chris leaning against the entrance of La Plaza. "Hey!" he shouted, walking towards him. "What are you doing out here, big guy? I figured you'd at least want to hear Eijun's last words."

Chris chuckled as he came face to face with Miyuki. "It's not my place to be anymore," he said, shrugging. "I'm not as important to him as you are."

"How?"

"You two had sex in the preparation room. The walls are quite thin."

Miyuki licked his lips and grinned. "I should call you a pervert for listening in. But that's besides the point. Just know that at the end of the day, I'm simply doing my job. I don't have a choice but to kill him."

Chris nodded and extended his hand. He couldn't even get mad at the man who was going to assassinate the source of his unrequited love. Just what kind of person was he?

The bespectacled male shook the latter's hand and turned around, making his way to an apartment building that provided the best view of La Plaza. "See ya."

Chris watched with sullen eyes as Miyuki disappeared from his field of vision. Sighing, he reached for his phone and dialed a number.

"Progress?" the voice on the opposite line deadpanned.

"He's heading to the top of an apartment building. Yoshida Complex. I hope you understand that I'm only assisting you because this is a rather grim situation."

Furuya cocked his head as his thumb hovered over the End Call button. "Thank you."

He was currently cleaning up Haruichi's apartment, the mop soaked with blood and red food coloring. He rinsed and mopped repeatedly until the wooden floor was somewhat immaculate, but the smell was still pungent. "I'll take care of that afterwards," he told himself, setting the mop against the kitchen counter.

He looked at the television and saw the live recording of Eijun's speech on the news. _'Haruichi… I will respect your favor and adhere to it. However, I cannot guarantee that the outcome will live up to your expectations. I'll do what I'm capable of doing.'_ With that, he turned off the TV, walked out of the apartment, and locked the door one last time.

* * *

Well into his speech, Eijun's makeup was now smudged all over his face as tears trickled down his cheeks. "A-As most of y-you probably know, I was… unfortunately raped at a young age… by a man w-whose face I still d-do not know. It was a terrifying, treacherous experience that I would not wish upon anyone. I s-still have nightmares a-about it… to this day. On the b-bright side, I was able to g-give birth to my beautiful daughter Kizunari."

Kizunari winked at him. "Hehe!"

Eijun waved at her, then went back to focusing on the numerous cameras that were in the glass dome. The world would finally be enlightened about the truth about his past and the hardships that allowed him to get to where he was today. He hoped that his brave step forward wouldn't backfire because if it did, he would never hear the end of it. Especially from his parents.

* * *

Miyuki made his way to the center of the roof as he fixed on his black leather gloves. Instead of his usual pair of glasses, he wore his prescription sports goggles. The proper ones for his job.

His rifle was mounted on a brick, the barrel pointing out towards La Plaza. Laying his body flat, he positioned his fingers in all the right places and looked into the eyepiece. He had an amazingly perfect view of the glass dome. More importantly, he had an amazing view of Eijun.

The hitman breathed shakily as he watched Eijun's juicy red lips open and close, disregarding the tear-stains that screwed up his entire face. "Man," he whispered huskily. "How do I not feel… I can't even find the right word. Damn. I'm a mental mess right now. If I shoot, I'll probably miss and accidentally kill someone else."

He readjusted his body in a more comfortable position and exhaled again, feeling his undershirt begin to dampen with anxious sweat. His feet were growing warm in his socks and his hands were getting clammy in his gloves. He swallowed, but his throat was dry.

 _'Shit.'_ Miyuki backed away from his rifle and circled the roof in an attempt to calm himself down. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his blazer, allowing gusts of wind to cool his body. "I guess it's pretty understandable as to why I'm this nervous. I can't kill him. I really can't. I can't do this."

His earpiece crackled and Kuramochi's voice rang in his ear. "Oi," he growled. "What the hell are you waiting for? Don't tell me you don't have the balls to snipe that cross-dresser's ass…"

Miyuki chuckled. "What if you're right?"

Kuramochi felt his blood surge through his veins. " _Excuse_ me?" he asked incredulously. "Are you kidding me? Listen, Miyuki. I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but you need to STRAIGHTEN THE _FUCK_ UP! I'M NOT FUCKING PLAYING WITH YOU! YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOUR _FUCKING_ FEELINGS FOR THAT BROWN HAIRED BASTARD AND _KILL_ HIM!"

Miyuki clenched his fists. "You know nothing… you know absolutely _nothing_ at all. You don't know how much pain Eijun's death is going to cause me."

"You do understand that this is your job, right?"

"Why, of course I understand. I read the terms and conditions on the contract before I signed up for this damn job. Why wouldn't I understand?"

Kuramochi sucked his teeth. "Are you toying with me? Do you think this is a game? Are you having fun messing with me? Are you deadass right now?"

Miyuki shrugged. "I guess so. You're jumping to too many conclusions, but deep down, you're pretty much right. Ciao." Without waiting for a response, the bespectacled male tore off his earpiece and threw it to the ground. "I'm tired of this shit." He lifted his foot and smashed it to pieces.

Suddenly, the door to the roof burst open and Furuya revealed himself. He pulled out a silver pistol and pointed it at Miyuki. "Step away from the sniper," he warned. His brow furrowed as he realized that the hitman looked distressed and somewhat… lost. He slowly lowered his weapon. "Well. This is not what I was expecting."

Miyuki sat on the edge of the roof, cocking his head. "You think? Anyway, are you even up here? I thought our little transaction was over."

"That's right," Furuya said, keeping his eye out for a potential threat. Miyuki was far away from his sniper, but he still didn't feel relaxed enough to let his guard down. He walked towards the sniper and turned the safety off. "Our transaction had come to an end, but a certain someone wanted a favor. A final favor."

"Final? What do you mean? What happened to the person?"

The black haired male lowered his head. "They're deceased." He coughed, tugging on his hood. "I'm partially responsible, but that isn't the point. The point is that the person wanted me to kill you for Sawamura."

Miyuki rose a brow, removing his gloves. "Kill me? Am I really that famous? I feel extremely flattered."

"That's nothing to be flattered by. I have a question. Are you even considering killing Sawamura?"

"Nah, not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I'll regret it for the rest of my life. It may seem cringeworthy, but I love him."

"Repulsive."

"Oh, shut up."

Furuya chortled as he tucked away his pistol and sat next to Miyuki. He looked out into the city, his eyes following the movements of the people below. "Be grateful that I've decided to let you live."

Miyuki let out a hearty laugh. "Hahaha! Don't get all cocky, though."

"Whatever." _'Haruichi… I think this is a better outcome than what you wanted. I hope this pleases you, wherever you are now.'_

A comforting silence ensued their conversation as they stared at the commotion occurring at La Plaza.

* * *

"I am proud to be the valedictorian of the class of 2017, and I hope that all of you find the strength to follow your endeavors in the future. Thank you." Eijun sighed as he stepped away from the podium and looked at the audience.

A standing ovation and rhythmic clapping were all he could respectively see and hear amongst the crowd. He smiled, teeth and all, but there was a dangerous thought burning in the back of his mind. _'I'm supposed to be dead right now. What happened to Kazuya? Did something go wrong?'_

Making eye contact with one of his classmates, he begged for her to watch over Kizunari. "No problem," she mouthed.

Eijun lifted the hem of his gown and ran off the stage as he hurried into the preparation room. After removing his makeup, he bolted through the first floor and rushed past the automatic doors of La Plaza. "God, I'm so lucky I can run in heels!"

The brunette whipped his head side to side but Chris was nowhere to be found. "Chris!" he shouted. "Chris! More importantly, where's that bastard Kazuya?! Kazuya–"

"YOU CAN STOP SCREAMING!" a voice yelled from above.

Eijun tilted his head upward and squinted at the roof of an apartment building. His eyes widened. "Kazuya! And… Harucchi's boyfriend?!"

Furuya waved. "I have a name, just in case you didn't know."

* * *

At a nearby park, Eijun, Miyuki and Furuya sat on a bench facing the sprinklers.

"So… why did you decide not to kill me?" Eijun asked.

Miyuki placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I decided that I wanted to be with you. I couldn't stand the thought of you dying because of me."

"Repulsive."

Eijun laughed, slapping his thigh. "I'm playing, I'm playing! But, are you really sure? Do you really love me?"

Miyuki pushed up his glasses. "Positive. That ass of yours is way too fat to give up."

"IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?!"

"It was just a joke!"

"Better be!"

Furuya winced. "You guys are too loud. I think I'm going deaf."

Eijun turned his head to the black haired male. "You," he said. "I don't know why you're here, but where the heck is Harucchi?"

Furuya tensed, his fists clenching in the pocket of his hoodie. He closed his eyes. "Dead. He's dead."

The mastermind's shoulders dropped as the news slowly settled into his brain, his eyes beginning to water. "W-What? Harucchi's… dead? You killed him?"

"No. His older brother did."

"Why…"

"He never liked Haruichi. He tried to kill me, but I had a plan. He killed Haruichi with his own hands, I think. I wasn't facing them so I don't know."

"We have to avenge Harucchi," Eijun mumbled.

Furuya cleared his throat, straightening his posture. "You don't need to worry about that. I already killed him. Two bullets to the chest."

Miyuki whistled. "Damn. Smooth."

"Thank you."

Eijun stared at his lap, tears dripping onto his gown. "Harucchi…" He laid his head on the hitman's shoulder and wept, his body trembling uncontrollably.

Realizing that this was his cue to leave, Furuya mouthed a few words to Miyuki before sauntering into the heart of the city. "I guess my job here is done."

* * *

 _Two Days Later - 7:30 AM_

Kuramochi turned around in his swivel chair and faced Miyuki's nonchalant expression, his index finger tapping against his desk. "What's the deal?"

Miyuki threw his hands up in the air. "I'm quitting," he said. "I don't think this job is for me. It's not as… enticing as it used to be."

"So a piece of ass is more important than your job?"

"A _nice_ piece of ass, mind you." The hitman opened a briefcase on Kuramochi's desk and removed all the weapons that he'd been provided with since day one of his employment. "I won't be needing these as of today."

"You know what, Miyuki?" Kuramochi clucked his tongue, squinting. "You're an oddball."

"About time you figured that out." Miyuki tapped his foot on the carpet before heading towards the front door. "It was nice knowing you—"

"Yeah, whatever. Get lost."

As the door opened and closed, Kuramochi sulked, laying his head on his desk. _'I could always hire a new hitman,'_ he thought, eying a framed picture of him and Ryosuke near his elbow. A beautiful day at the beach with little to no clouds in the sky. A small smile danced on the pinkette's lips, a rare sight. _'But this just sucks. I lost the most important person in my life, and now I lose Miyuki. What am I supposed to do? There's no way I can be optimistic at a time like this–'_

 _DING!_

Lethargically reaching for his phone, the green haired male pressed the home button and stared at the notification on the screen. Two minutes later, his eyes widened as he suddenly understood what had just occured. He reread the message, skeptical of what his eyes were seeing.

"That… that bastard did **_what?!_** "

* * *

Eijun snickered as he exited the app and shut off his phone. "Tch, he should be happy now!" He flipped his hair and made his way down the street.

Miyuki trailed after him, laughing. "Haha! What did you do?"

"I gave your cheetah boss all the money I owed him. Well, _stole_ from him."

"How much was it?"

"1,108,756 dollars."

"Why would you even steal that?"

"I was bored!" The brunette waved as he spotted Chris and Kizunari at an intersection.

Miyuki rolled his eyes. "I bet you probably wanted to use the money for boob implants, but the surgeons rejected you."

Eijun gawked, pausing mid-step to look at the bespectacled male. "WAIT, HOW'D YOU KNOW?!"

The hitman facepalmed, groaning. "Jesus Christ, Eijun. I can't believe you actually thought of doing that. You're so stupid."

"I wanna be a mom, baka! I need boobs!"

"What kind of genius are you? It doesn't work like that!"

"I don't care!" Reaching the intersection, Eijun ran over to Kizunari and picked her up, planting kisses all over her face. "Ah, there's my little girl," he crooned. "How're you doing?"

"Fine," Kizunari said, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. "I had a great day yesterday with… uh… Daddy."

"Ohoho?" Eijun looked at Chris in surprise. "Daddy. Wow, that's some pretty fast progress. You're not so bad after all."

Chris smiled. "It's the least I can do for you." He glanced at his watch. "It's time for me to take Kizunari to school."

The brunette shook his head in disagreement. "No, no, I'll do it–"

Miyuki shot him a questioning look. _'What, you don't want morning sex?'_

 _'That's not a priority right now!'_

 _'Think of all the naughty positions I could fuck you in at that big house of yours.'_

Eijun squinted. _'Hmm… what's in it for me?'_

Miyuki winked. _'Hair pulls, spanks, hickeys on your neck and thighs, dirty name calling. Whatever you want.'_

"FINE!" His heart beating in excitement, the mastermind set Kizunari down. "N-Nevermind," he choked out. "I'll let Chris do it."

Chris held Kizunari's hand and said bye to Eijun as the two of them crossed the street.

Turning around, Eijun walked back to where Miyuki was standing, a vein popping on his forehead. "Jeez, I can't even take my own daughter to school because of you! Why'd you need to go and have such irreversible genitals?"

"Genius, my ass," Miyuki said. "The word is _irresistible_ , idiot."

"I just realized how much I actually hate you. You and your snarky comments really get on my nerves."

"Ouch, that hurt. Just for that, you're getting harder and deeper strokes."

"I'M SORRY!"

"Nope, too late."

"I WON'T BE READY! I HATE YOU!" Eijun crossed his arms and puffed, walking as fast as he could in his heels.

The bespectacled male's eyes locked on the brunette's ass jiggling in front of him. "Putting on a show for me already, huh?"

"SHUT UP!" Eijun yelled, dashing away at full speed.

Shaking his head, Miyuki suddenly found himself lost in thought. _'I quit my job for a sexy, idiotic genius. Wow, that sounds really bad now that I think about it. But then again, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with this human contradiction.'_

He looked up and witnessed Eijun's heel get stuck in a sidewalk crack, steam puffing from his ears angrily.

 _'He'll never cease to amaze me.'_


End file.
